Live and Laugh
by princessyoyo
Summary: The lives of the liars starting from when they were toddlers. In the point of view of the parents and the kids. Enjoy and put any request or ideas in the comments.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The liars lives starting from their childhood. Hanna and Alison Marin are sisters. They've always lived very close to their best friends Emily, Spencer, and Aria. Follow the girls through their very event-full and crazy life.

If you can't picture the girls as babies because their so big in Pretty Little Liars you can always search up the actresses as kids Troian Bellisario (Spencer), Shay Mitchell (Emily), Ashley Benson (Hanna), Lucy Hale (Aria), Sasha Pieterse (Alison)

Alison: 4

Aria: 4

Hanna: 3

Spencer: 3

Emily: 3

Melissa Hastings: 6

Jason Marin: 7

Alison's POV:

I sighed as my sister moved away from me when I tried to put Mommy's lip stick on her. "You have to do what I say Hanna I'm the oldest" I said grabbing the back of her pajamas.

"I do not! And Jason is the oldest!" she yelled and jerked away from me

"Yes you do chunky Hanna" I said "Now hold still or I'll break it!" I said

"I don't care!" Hanna yelled

I rolled the lipstick so all of it was out, broke it in half, and stomped it into Mommy and Daddy's carpet.

"Oh no! MOMMY! Hanna ruined your lipstick" I yelled with a smile on my face

Mommy ran inside in her robe. Her red hair was everywhere. "Hanna your not allowed in Mommy things and you know it!" she yelled "Come here right now"

Hanna shook her head "I didn't do it! It was Ali!" she said

"Your going to stop all this lying Hanna" Mommy said as she grabbed Hanna's arm and took her downstairs.

Ashley Marin's POV:

I picked Hanna up and took her downstairs to the living room. "I didn't do it Mommy!" she cried

I sat down on the couch with her standing in front of me. "I want you to tell me the truth Hanna did you break my lipstick and go through my things?" I asked looking straight into her blue eyes.

Hanna began to cry "Answer me Hanna" I said sternly. She wouldn't look at me as she cried.

"Ali did it!" She cried

"Then why was my bag so close to you did you get it from my bed?" I asked

"No!" she yelled "Hanna look at me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't do it" I said

She kept on crying. "Crying won't get you out of this Hanna. Do you want a spanking?" I asked

She shook her head. "Use your words Hanna" I said

"Get back here right now" I said and grabbed her arm when she tried to run away. I wasn't punishing her but as a warning I spanked her three times on her bottom.

"I didn't do it Mommy!" she sobbed. I looked down at her hands. They were clean. I looked at her other one and it was dry as well.

"I really didn't do it!" she cried. I felt so guilty I should have just listened to her she loves my make up she would never do something like this.

Hanna held her arms out to be carried as she cried it out. I picked her up and as I was preparing a sippy cup of milk for her in the kitchen Tom came running down the stairs holding Alison who was crying. "Go to timeout" he said sternly as he put her down.

"Did you see what she did to our carpet?" he asked "What happened to you?" he asked Hanna

"Alison told me Hanna did it and I yelled at her and spanked her" I said and handed Hanna her milk. I sat her down in her chair.

"Well I told her she can't go to Spencer's so I just laid out Hanna's outfit" he said and kissed my hair.

Veronica Hastings POV:

"I told you to NEVER touch my stuff!" I heard my oldest daughter Melissa yell "Get out my room!" she yelled. I heard a huge thud and then some crying. That was my baby girl Spencer.

"What is all this noise about?" I asked as I entered Melissa's room. Spencer was on the floor crying holding her head. Melissa was holding up her hairbrush.

"Melissa did you hit her with that? I told Spencer to come in here and get her hair brush so I could do her hair she must've made a mistake and took yours" I said as I picked up my Spencer and rubbed her back.

"Melissa go to Daddy's office and tell him what you just did"

Melissa shook her head she knew exactly what was coming if she went into Peter's office.

"No I'm sorry Spencer!" she cried "Go now" I said and took Spencer to her room.

"Shhh stop crying your okay" I said and kissed her cheek as I laid her down on her bed. I took off her horse pajamas. Spencer began to cry harder as I took her pull-up and put underwear on her.

I stood her up on the bed. "Your dry you big girl!" I said and hugged her. I rubbed her back until her cries turned into sniffles and then put her bright blue flower dress on.

I put her hair back into a French braid and tied a blue ribbon to the end of it. "Let's have some breakfast before your friends come over" I said

Byron Montgomery's POV:

"Aria put your shoes on please" I said as my daughter skipped through our house in her pink dress with light pink flowers.

"I'm a princess and they do what ever they want!" she yelled and skipped around. Elle bent over and picked Aria up when she skipped past her.

"Come on little lady don't you want to see Spencer?" she asked

"Yes team Sparia is going to be in action!" Aria yelled

I laughed as I grabbed my work bag. "You guys have fun" I said and kissed my wife and then my daughter

Pam Fields POV:

I held Emily on my hip as I knocked on the Hastings's door. Spencer answered with her sippy cup in hand.

"Hi!" she said "Hi sweetie where's your Mommy?" I asked

"She told me to tell everyone to go to the backyard" Spencer said "Oh hi Pam come in!" Veronica said

"Hi Spencey!" Emily said. I put Emily down and let her run off with Spencer. The yellow ribbons on the back of Emily's dress flew behind her as she ran to the backyard.

All of us moms were settled at a picnic table eating cupcakes and drinking coffee as the kids played on the Hastings's playground.

"Ashley why didn't you bring Alison and Jason too?" I asked

"Oh she's being punished for lying and Jason has a playdate with Ian. She broke my lipstick and stomped it into our bedroom carpet then she blamed it on Hanna. I feel so bad because I spanked Hanna and I didn't realize until I looked at her hands that they were clean. Tom caught Alison washing the lipstick off her foot" Ashley said

"Melissa's upstairs doing her homework. She hit Spencer in the head with her hairbrush and knocked her on the ground" Veronica said

I looked over at the girls and they were all playing on the swings.

I like this set up you have here with the potties Veronica" Ashley said gesturing to the potties Veronica had beside the picnic tables for the girls.

"Oh thank you. I just didn't want everyone to have to bring the kids inside everytime they had to go to the bathroom" She said

All of our girls are potty trained but they're young so accidents always happen.

"How's Emily doing since Wayne left Pam?" Ella asked. Wayne left last month for Afghanistan but for Emily it's like he's been gone for a year.

"Not so good. She cries for him every time she doesn't get what she wants" I said

"Did you guys get that email from the pre-school? I think I might have to pull Spencer out" Veronica said as she sipped her coffee

"I know "No toys or inside knick knacks including comfort blankets and stuffed animals" as if the kids carry them around all day. They only have them at naptime and quiet time" Ashley said

Alison and Aria go to transitional pre-school which is a school at that gets the students ready for kindergarten next year. They are eleven months older then Spencer, Hanna, and Emily. Jason and Melissa go to the Elementary school above it.

Spencer, Hanna, and Emily go to the pre-school a few blocks away.

All of our girls have comfort items that they are very close to, Emily has her bright yellow blanket her name is on it, Spencer has her purple blanket with her name stitched into it, Hanna has a stuffed polar bear, and Aria has a big stuffed Cookie Monster. Alison grew out of her blanket.

"I can't get Spencer to leave that blanket home in one night. She can't go back tomorrow and Peter and I have to work" Veronica said

"She ca-"

Emily's cries interrupted me "Mommy!" she cried her dress had some dirt on it she must've fell down. I picked her up and held her head to my chest as her cries turned into sniffles.

"She's been skipping her naps" I said as I kissed Emily's forehead and rubbed circles into her back.

"But as I was saying Spencer can stay with me and Emily tomorrow I'll watch her. I can watch Hanna too Ashley I know you and Tom have to work" I said

"Oh thank you so much I owe you!" Veronica said "Thank you I'll pick up Hanna at one I want to take her out somewhere"

"Mommy can I have one please?" Spencer asked Veronica as she pointed to one of the cupcakes. "Of course honey" she said and put Spencer on her lap.

Soon enough all the girls were eating cupcakes on our laps. I noticed Emily fighting to stay awake. "I think it's about time we head off someone needs their nap" I said as I stood up with Emily on my hip.

"Noo Mommy I'm not sleepy" she said and then yawned right in my face. "Yes you are Emmy"

Tears filled her big brown eyes "I wanna stay!" she cried

"Spencer and Hanna are coming over tomorrow honey, say bye bye" I said

Emily waved "Bye bye"

Ella Montgomery's POV:

The girls began to play on the playground again. As we cleaned up "Ella have you patched things up with Byron?" Ashley asked

Byron spends more time at Hollice then he does with Aria and I we got into a huge fight about it. "I guess so. He comes home early now and he picks up Aria from pre-school more" I said

Veronica gathered the coffee mugs "Don't you think it's time our husbands watched the kids? But this time all day while we go out?" she asked. I laughed at the though but nodded in agreement.

Veronica stopped and turned to the kids before we all went inside. "Spencer Mommy's going inside for one second okay?" she yelled

"Okay Mommy!" Spencer yelled back as she went down the slide.

We entered the house and threw out the trash in the kitchen. I grabbed my purse and got Aria's sippy cup as Ashley did the same.

As soon as we all got the kids comfort items and cups we heard sobbing. "Oh that's Hanna" Ashley said as she ran out the house with us following her close behind.

Hanna was on the floor crying. "She tripped on the ladder" Spencer said as Ashley came over.

Aria ran to me when she saw her milk and cookie monster. "Please?" she said pointing to them. I picked her up and gave them to her. I bounced her a bit hoping she would fall asleep as I walked over to Hanna and Ashley.

Veronica had Spencer in her arms as Spencer drank her milk. "It's okay baby" Ashley said holding Hanna to her chest as she picked her up off the ground.

"I think we should go. Thank you Veronica I'll call you guys" she said.

"Okay I think it's time for us to go too Veroncia but thank you for inviting us over. I have to put her down for her nap" I said when I noticed Aria starting to fall asleep.

Ashley's Marin's POV:

Hanna cried all the way home. I know she's not just tired she's still upset about earlier. I pulled into our the driveway, got out the car, unstrapped Hanna and then picked her up. "Shhhh it's alright baby" I said as I took her inside the house.

Alison and Jason were in the kitchen eating sandwiches. "Oh what happened?" Tom asked as when he saw Hanna. "She fell down" I said .

I laid her down on her bed and took off her drees. "I want Daddy!" she cried as I changed her pull-up because it was a little wet and wiped her.

"Daddy's downstairs honey. Did you get a boo boo on your hand?" I asked as I put a pink long sleeved shirt on her with white leggings. I picked her up and rubbed her back. I kissed her hand.

"Mommy loves you so much Hanna" I said and kissed her hair "So so much"

She fell asleep and I brought her to my bedroom and laid down with her.

Veronica Hastings's POV:

Spencer and Melissa should be up from their nap soon. I made the kids chicken cheese steaks with chips and fruit. Melissa came down first of course.

"Hi sweetie" I said and kissed her hair "Did you sleep well?" I asked. She nodded and ate her food. "I wonder where Spencer is" I said

Peter came downstairs holding Spencer with one hand and his breifcase in the other. She was still tired but she looked adorable in her purple sweater and skinny jeans. "You think she'll want to come to the office with me today?" Peter asked. Spencer loves going to work with Peter, he thinks it's because being a lawyer is so cool but I think Spencer just likes the huge aquarium in his office.

"I'm sure she'll love it" I said as I walked over to him. I kissed his lips and then pecked Spencer on the nose. "Spencer do want to go to work with Daddy?" I asked

She nodded. "Okay Mommy will pack up your lunch then"

"Did I put the extra car seat in my car yesterday?" Peter asked as he put his briefcase on the counter "You took her to Hanna's house remember?" I said

"Oh yeah" Peter said as he bent down and grabbed Spencer's blue converse with his free hand. He put her shoes on and then grabbed his breifcase and her lunch. "Oh her blanket" Peter said as he put Spencer on the counter. He ran upstairs.

"Mommy can I go to Ian's birthday party? Jason is going" Melissa said

"You can go if you behave" I said

"Okay let's go" Peter said as he handed Spencer her blanket. He kissed Melissa and I good bye and then left with Spencer.

Ella Montgomery's POV:

"I'm tired of this Byron!" I yelled "I'm really am tired of this shit!"

"Our daughter is upstairs lower your voice!" Byron said

Byron is leaving on a study workshop with Merrideth. I know she has feelings for Byron and I'm sure he knows to/

"Your not going anywhere with her!" I said

"Do you seriously distrust me that much?" he asked

"It's not you it's her! She won't take a damn hint!" I said as I set the table. "I'll bring Aria with me if that makes you feel better" he said

"You think having my child around that slut will make me feel better? Your not going to pull Aria out of school so she can be around your study buddy!"

"Mommy? Daddy?" Aria asked with tears in her eyes "I'm in trouble?" she asked

"No no honey. Your not in trouble it's okay" I said and picked her up. "Mommy and Daddy were just talking" I said and kissed her cheek.

"Let's eat dinner" Byron said "This conversation isn't over" he whispered

Pam Field's POV:

Emily was having a tantrum because I wouldn't turn the T.V. back on. It's dinner time and I know she's tired that's why she's doing this.

"I WANT DADDY!" she screamed over and over again. "Emily I'm going to count to three and if you don't come over here and sit in your chair I'm going to put you in timeout" I said sternly

"No! I wanna watch T.V.!" she cried "One…..Two….Three" I said. When she still didn't move I took her by the arm and lead her to the corner. "No! I'll sit I'll sit!" she yelled

I put her in the corner of the living room. "Your in timeout for disobeying me" I said

I set the timer for three minutes, Emily cried the whole time I wish Wayne was here she's too young to understand that he has to leave. She just knows that her Daddy isn't here right now but he's coming back.

"Emily come here" I said when the timer dinged. She walked over to me sniffling. I picked her up and kissed her cheek "You were put in timeout because you didn't listen to me and had a tantrum. I know you miss Daddy but you can't disobey okay?" I said

She nodded "I'm sorry Mommy" she said. I gave her a hug "Thank you baby I love you"

The laptop on the counter began to ring telling us we were receiving a request to chat on Skype. "Oh that might be Daddy Emmy!" I said

I always keep the laptop open just in case he calls. "It is Daddy!" I said and I sat down in front of the computer with her on my lap.

I accepted the request. Emily screamed in delight when she saw Wayne on the screen "Daddy!" she said

"Hi Emmy! Your getting so big…Uh oh were you crying?" He asked. I stroked Emily's hair. "Someone really missed Daddy" I said

I hurt look appeared on Wayne's face. He hates leaving Emily and me. He smiled "Daddy has some good news Emmy" he said

"What is it Daddy?" she asked

"I'm coming home soon" he said "Turns out I won't have to stay here that long"

"Oh honey that's great I said. You hear that Emmy Daddy's coming back soon" I said and kissed her cheek.

"Daddy has to go now but I'll see you real soon" Wayne said "I love you" he said and blew us a kiss

We both blew him one back "I love you Daddy!" she said "Love you" I said

**Should I continue? I know this wasn't the best first chapter.**


	2. Surprise

Pam Fields POV:

"Emmy wake up baby" I said as I rubbed my daughter's back. Emly pouted in her sleep and turned away from me gripping her blanket tighter.

I laughed "Come on now..don't you want to go swimming?" I asked

She sat up like I knew she would. Emily has always been a water baby pool, ocean, or lake she'll be there.

"Spencer's coming?" she asked as I picked her up and kissed her cheek. I brought her to our bathroom. When Wayne leaves Emily usally sleeps in our bed with me. She likes sleeping on her Daddy's side of the bed she always tells me it smells like him.

"Yes and Hanna. Then were all going to Aria's house for dinner" I said as I put her down.

I turned on the water and helped Emily take off her pajamas while the tub filled with warm water. I always put Emily in the bath while I shower gets things done quicker.

When we both were clean I put on a lavender sundress and then I dressed Emily in her blue one piece swim suit and she wore jean shorts with a little mermaid t-shirt.

"Ow Mommy!" Emily cried as I brushed her hair back. "I'm sorry I'm sorry" I said as I put a blue head band in her hair.

"What should we have for breakfast?" I asked as I took my daughter downstairs on my hip.

"French toast!" she said I kissed her cheek.

"Good choice" I said as I sat her down in her chair "You want some juice?" I asked as I got out all the ingrediants

"Yes please" she said

"Okay then" I said as I poured some apple juice into her sippy cup and gave it to her

"Thank you!" she said. "Your welcome baby" I said as I prepared our food. "Mommy can I get the iPad please?" Emily asked as I cooked "I wanna watch Dora" she said

"Go ahead it's on the coffee table" I said as I fixed our plates up.

I smiled as when I heard the familer Dora theme song play. "Come on let's get to it I know that we can do it!" Emily sang

"Let's eat!" I said as I put our plates on the table

Ella Montgomery's POV:

"Aria eat up you have to go to school" I said to my daughter as I watchd her make no effort to eat faster.

Byron is leaving tonight for his study trip. We talked yesterday after Aria went to bed and we made up. I'm still uncomfortable with him go with her especially since I have some great news for him.

"I'm done Mommy" Aria said as she handed me her empty cereal bowl. I took it and put it in the sink as she grabbed her cup.

I heard a car pull up in the driveway. I'm sure it was Ashley she's in a hurry this morning so I offered to drive Alison and Jason so she could drive Hanna to Pam's house.

Byron came running down the steps "Honey it's twenty minutes to eight thrity aren't you late?" I asked

"Oh shi-shoot! I have to go bye sweetie" he said and kissed Aria's forehead " Daddy loves you"

"Bye honey" I said and kissed him "Have a good day" he said as he left just as Ashley was getting Jason and Alison out of her car.

I put Aria's backpack on her and tightned her pigtails. Aria was wearing a bright pink polo dress with pink converse. I put her on my hip and left the house holding my purse in my free hand.

"Ali!" Aria said as I put her down. I opened the car and helped Ashley put Alison's car seat in the back as the kids talked.

"Bye Mommy!" Alison said to Ashley

"I don't get a hug at least?" Ashley asked as she picked up Alison and tickled her. Alison gave her a hug and kissed her cheek before Ashley buckled her in next to Aria.

"Bye Mommy" Jason said "Bye sweetie" she said and kissed his forehead. "Thank you Ella I owe you see you tonight!" she said as she ran back to her car. Hanna was fast asleep but she was dressed in pink t-shirt with a jean vest that had a hood which she was wearing so I couldn't see her face very well. She wore pink jean shorts on her legs and blue chucks on her feet.

"See you" I said and waved. I got into the car and drove the kids to school.

Pam's POV:

"Mommy are they still coming?" Emily asked "Yes honey I'm sure they are on there way" I said as I cleaned the counter

"I see Hanna's Mommy!" Emily said

I walked over to the window and saw Ashley holding a very tired Hanna in her arms. I opened the door "Good morning" she said

"Good morning does she have everything?" I asked

"Yes it's all in her backpack. I'll come get her after the swimming. She has her suit on" she said as she put Hanna down. Hanna clung to Ashley and started crying. "Mommy!" she cried

"It's okay your going to play with Emily!" Ashley said and kissed Hanna's cheek "You be a good girl. I love you" she said and kissed Hanna's hair before she put Hanna down.

"Come play with my iPad!" Emily said and dragged Hanna to the living room. I took Hanna's backpack and put it on the couch.

I heard another car pull up in the driveway. I looked over and it was Peter holding Spencer as he ran to my door. Spencer was wearing overall shorts with a purple t-shirt and purple chucks. I opened it before he knocked

Spencer jumped out of Peter's arms "Emmy! Hanna!" she said and ran to them

"Thank you so much Pam. Everything she needs is in her backpack she'll use the bathroom by herself but I put pull-ups in her bag just in case. If she becomes a handfull I'm sure I can pick her up" he said

"Oh she's never a handfull, you already dropped Melissa off at school?" I asked

"Oh no Veronica did we switch everyday. Spencer and I have kiss at least?" Peter asked

Spencer ran over to Peter and Peter bent down pecked her on the lips, "Daddy loves you" he said and left.

"Spencer do you have on a swimsuit?" I asked. She nodded as she pulled an iPad mini out her backpack.

"Emmy you can play it on mine too" she said as she started this Dora game they were playing.

I wanted to take them swimming after I made them a snack but I feel like I should put them down for a nap too. I mean their three someone's going to get cranky soon.

I went upstairs and Emily's toy box and brought it down to the living room. Emily was being a really good girl about sharing her toys until Spencer took her stuffed whale, Wayne bought that for Emily so she's very protective of it.

"No that's mine you don't touch it! You can't ever touch it!" Emily yelled and snatched it from Spencer

"Emmy that's not nice. Tell Spencer your sorry" I said as Spencer began to cry. Hanna was still occupied with the iPad.

"No she has to tell me sorry!" Emily said

"Emmy she didn't know. You could've said it nicer now say sorry" I said

"Sorry Spencer" Emily said as I picked Spencer up and rubbed her back. I grabbed the T.V. remote and put on Nick Jr. for them.

Spencer stopped crying when I put her back on the couch. Spencer pulled her blanket out her backpack and watched the T.V. Soon all the kids attention turned towards the T.V.

"Hanna Spencer can I have your sippy cups so I can fill them?" I asked. I want them all to down for a nap at the same time so no one falls asleep when we go to the club for the swimming.

The girls gave me their cups and I filled them with milk. I also got some apple slices and peanut butter.

"Thank you" Hanna and Spencer said when I laid the food out on the coffee table with their cups.

"Your welcome sweetie" I said

"I have to use the bathroom" Hanna said "Oh it's right over there" I said pointing to the bathroom down the hall.

Hanna ran to the bathroom. Emily and Spencer were eating and talking "My daddy's coming back soon" she said

"From Afghanistan?" Spencer said. It shocked me that such a young girl knew such a big word but Spencer has always been very bright.

"Yeah" Emily said

After about ten minutes of snacktime I noticed the girls getting tired. "Mommy can we go swimming now?" Emily asked

"After naptime" I said

"Nooo I wanna go now!" she yelled

"It's naptime Emmy your tired. Come on go to Mommy and Daddy's room" I said

"No!" she yelled "Now Emily your you can go to timeout" I said sternly as I took Spencer and Hanna's hand after Hanna got her polar bear.

Hanna and Spencer slept in Emily's room. "Have a good nap" I said before I closed the door.

Emily was asleep when I went to our room. I knew she was tired.

Hanna's POV:

When I woke up I noticed that Spencer wasn't laying next to me anymore. "Spencer?" I said

"Spencer?"

"I'm right here Hanna I had to go to the potty" she said as she fixed her overall straps

"I want my Mommy" I said

"But were going swimming soon" Spencer said. I smiled as I got off the bed.

"Where's Emily's mommy?" I asked

"I think they're still sleeping" Spencer said "I'm not tired anymore though"

"We can go downstairs and get my iPad. I have Elmo on it" I said

We tiptoed downstairs and got our backpacks and then went back up to Emily's room. Spencer pulled out her leap frog tablet and played on it while I watched Elmo.

"Hi girls! Are you ready to go swimming now?" Emily's mommy asked

Veronica's POV:

"I'll see you in thirty minutes?" Ella asked as she put Aria in her car seat. "Yes can't wait to hear that surprise" I said

Ashley went over to Ella's car to retrive Alison's car seat with Hanna on her hip "I think I already know what it is!" she said and rubbed her stomach. Ella winked "You'll have to wait and see!" she said

"Mommy I don't want to play field hockey anymore" Melissa said and I buckled her in. "Why? I thought you loved field hockey" I said

"It's not fun anymore I want to do soccer again" she said

I sighed and as I drove to Pam's house to get Spencer. "Okay dear I'll sign you out and you can do soccer with Alison and Jason. Maybe I'll ask if they'll let Spencer join she likes her little field hockey set" I said

"She's a baby they don't let babies play" Melissa said

"Be nice" I said as I pulled into the Fields's driveway. "Melissa you stay here Mommy will be right back with Spencer" I said as I got out the car.

I walked over to the house and knocked on the door. "Oh it's your mommy Spencer!" I heard Pam say before she opened the door with Emily on her hip.

"Mommy!" Spencer said as she ran to me. "Hi honey did you have fun?" I asked as I lifted her up into my arms and kissed her cheek.

"Yes!" she said as I stepped into the house. I grabbed Spencer's backpack with my free hand and handed her the leap frog tablet she got for her birthday .

"You have any idea what Ella wants to tell us?" Pam asked.

"I'm think she may be pregnant since she's inviting all the kids as well" I said as we all left the house.

"That's what I was thinking until she told me they got in another argument last night in front of Aria" Pam said

I shook my head. I strapped Spencer in her car seat. She waved at Melissa "Hi sissy" she said

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Melissa your sister just said hi to you" I said as I got into the drivers seat.

"Hi baby" Melissa teased

"I'm not a baby!" Spencer yelled

"Yes you are you still pee yourself!" Melissa yelled back

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"Girls! Girls! Stop it! Mommy can't take the yelling right now" I said as I pulled into the Montgomery's driveway. I unlocked my door and Melissa's and then went to get Spencer.

"Is Daddy coming?" Spencer asked as I picked her up "Daddy should be inside already honey" I said as I closed her door.

Ella came outside "All the kids and dads are in the backyard! Mommies come inside!" she yelled

Pam and I put Spencer and Emily down as Melissa ran off to the backyard.

Soon enough we were all in the kitchen helping Ella prepare dinner which was beef ziti and salad. While the food cooked in the oven we sat down by the island and waited for Ella to tell us her little announcement.

"Come on Ella I'm tired of guessing" Ashley said

"Okay….I'm pregnant" she said grinning ear to ear

"I knew it!" Ashley said. "Congratulatious!" I said and hugged her "Did you tell Byron?" Pam asked

"No not yet with all the arguing we've been doing I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him because I didn't know how long we would last" Ella said with tears in her eyes

"Oh Ella you'll get through it I know you will" I said

"How do you think Aria will react?" Ashley asked changing the subject

"I'm hoping she'll be excited I mean she calls Hanna her baby sometimes" Ella said "Do you think she'll be jealous?" she added

"Jason was extremely jealous when Alison was born but I was the cause of that. I was so excited I got my baby girl I did more stuff with her and he was often left with Tom. We got close again though and he loves his sisters. He's much closer to Hanna though she doesn't tourment him like Ali does" she said

"What about Alison how was she?" Ella asked

"Oh she loved everything about Hanna until Hanna stopped doing everything she said. Alison thought of Hanna as her little maid and when Hanna stopped she started acting out and causing trouble with her siblings not that they don't all do that to each other. She's doing a bit better now though she likes being a mini Mommy to Hanna. She likes being in charge"

Ella nodded "And how about Melissa?" she asked

I sighed "Melissa makes it very clear to Peter and I that she doesn't enjoy sharing our love and attention with Spencer. Spencer's afraid of her I can tell if Melissa tells her to do something Spencer does it and last week Peter told me he caught Melissa spanking Spencer! But like Alison she likes being in charge and she'll help me take care of Spencer when she's having a good day"

"Was she like that when Spencer was born?" Ella asked

I shook my head "She loved Spencer until she started taling and walking"

"Aria doesn't like sharing either I feel like we may have the same problem with her" Ella said

"I'm sure you won't" Pam said

"Well I'll send the kids in but I want to tell Byron in private" Ella said as she left the table.

When Peter walked in holding Spencer on his hip who was crying her eyes out holding a bloody tissue to her lip.

"Oh no what happened?" I asked Peter as I took Spencer when she reached for me.

"She fell off the top of the slide face first. I think her tooth went staright through the bottom of her lip" Peter said as he rubbed Spencer's back.

"How did she fall from the top of the steps? Did she trip?" I asked

"My back was turned but Melissa said she tripped…but I think she pushed her" he whispered that last part.

I know they have a really strange case of sibling rivalry but I would hope that Melissa would never do something like that.

"Let Mommy see" I said as I took Spencer's chin into my hands. "Oh yeah right through it. Ouch" I said and kissed my baby's cheek.

There was still a little bit of blood comeing from the small wound under her bottom lip. Alison tugged at the bottom of my skirt "Is Spencer going to be okay?" she asked

"Yes sweetie I think she'll be alright" I said "I'll call her doctor" Peter said as pulled his phone out his pocket.

"She needs ice thats what my mommy does when I hurt my lip" Aria said

"Thank you Aria" I said when she haded me an ice pack for Spencer. "Shhhh stop crying honey" I said as I placed the ice cube on her lip.

Ella and Byron came back hand and hand both of them smiling widely. Spencer fell asleep by the time we all got settled at the table with the kids. Ella let me put her on the couch.

"Dr. Shaw said that if the hole gets irritated or worse we should bring her in but for now she should have a lot of popsicles and frozen foods" Peter whispered as he sat down next to me.

"Aria honey Mommy and Daddy have a surprise for you" Ella said

"What is it?" she asked as she ate her food

"In a few months your going to get a baby brother or sister!" Byron said

"A baby?I get a baby?" Aria said

"Yes that's going to be your baby!" Ella said

"Yes!" Aria yelled "I get to dress her up!" she said

"It may be a boy" Byron said

"No it won't!" Aria said "

Ashley's POV:

I waved to Ashley, Pam, and Veronica one last time before I pulled out the driveway and drove home with Tom and the kids. Dinner was great and besides Spencer's injury everything went as planned.

"No Hanna don't fall asleep" I said as I looked into the mirror and saw my youngest dozing off

Alison decided she would wake her sister up so she reached over Hanna and smacked right in her cheek. "Wake up you still have to get in the bath!" she yelled

"Alison Nicole you do not hit your sister like that apologize" Tom said sternly and rubbed Hanna's knee when she started to cry

"Sorry chunky monkey" Alison teased as I pulled into our driveway

"Mom can I go to Ian's house tomorrow?" Jason asked when I let him out the car. "Sure honey I just need to talk to his mom I'll see her at your school in the morning.

I put Hanna on my hip and rubbed her cheek against mine "It's alright" I said as I opened our door and walked inside our house.

Tom took Jason upstairs for his shower and I took girls to Hanna's room. As I filled the tub Alison wrapped her arms around Hanna as I took her hair out of its ponytail.

"I still love you Hanna banana" she said sounding exactly like me. Hanna stepped away from her and took off her clothes.

"Alison leave her alone she's upset with you right now" I said as I helped them both into the tub and poured water over their dirty blonde hair.

"I'm sorry though" Alison said and kissed Hanna's cheek. A small smile appeared on Hanna's face no matter how crazy Alison may be to her sometimes she still loves her sister.

After they were clean I dressed them in pink and white striped fotie pajamas and read them a story for bed.

"The End" I said as I closed the giant book of fairytails. I put Alison on my hip as bent over to kiss Hanna. "Mommy loves you" I said

"I love you Mommy" Hanna said as she cuddled her polar bear.

"Okay my big girl time for bed" I said as I laid Alison down in her bed. I kissed her forehead "Good night Mommy" she said

"Good night Alison I love you" I said as I closed her door

"Love you" I heard her say.

I walked into Jason's room and he was fast asleep but I still gave him a goodnight kiss.

"Ashley what do you know about that lady Isabel from Hanna's pre-school?" Tom asked as we got ready for bed

"I just know that she's a single mother, her daughter bullied Hanna and she made up so many dumb excuses like it was Hanna's fault. I don't like that women nor do I like her parenting skills" I said as I got into bed.

"I met her today and she told me that her husband left the family for another women" he said "I felt bad so I invited her over for dinner tomorrow night" he said

"You what? Tom no tell them Hanna's sick" I said "She's still sleeping with Zoey(the polar bear) so she can't go tomorrow"

"You're the one that said not to judge a book by it's cover"

"But I've already flipped the pages"

Pam Fields POV:

"Shhh it's alright baby everyone has accidents" I said as I walked over to my sobbing daughter. She couldn't make it to the toilet but I put her in a pull-up before we went over to Ella's.

"I'm not a big girl now!" she cried as I picked her up "Yes you are your Mommy and Daddy's big girl" I said and grabbed her blanket from the couch.

I laid her down on our bed, took her pants and pull-up off and then wiped her down with baby wipes. "Emmy stop crying…you want to see Daddy's pictures?" I asked

She nodded and grabbed her blanket that I had laid down on the couch. I handed her Wayne's picture book it had a whole bunch of his pictures of him with her.

She calmed down when I finished changing her and put her yellow pajama bottoms on. I sat her up and took off her shirt and put her pajama top on. "Let's brush our teeth okay?" I said as I put her on my hip

I put Emily on her step stool and put her bubble bum tooth paste on her zoo animal toothbrush and handed it to her. I brushed my teeth as well and then laid Emily down on our bed.

I kissed her cheek and covered her in the blankets. "Sweet dreams Emmy tomorrow morning we'll call Daddy okay?"

"Okay Mommy goodnight"

**Any request or ideas for chapters? **


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley Marin's POV:

Hanna, Emily, and Spencer have missed three days of school now. I'm trying to open Hanna up to the idea of her not bringing Zoey to pre-school. She refuses to go unless Emily and Spencer do too and I called Pam she says Emily will go under the same conditions. I called Veronica and she told me Spencer will go if her friends too.

Of course the day my youngest can go to school something comes up. Tom got an email from the school telling all parents that the whole school in being fumigated for bed bugs and will be closed for the rest of the week. So Tom is going to work and I'm going to stay with the kids. Hanna doesn't have to go to school today she won't to be the only one leaving.

I passed Jason's room as I tied the ropes on my robe. He was sleeping, I sighed I feel like I don't get to spend a lot of time with him. Tom or I usually wake him up so I know he won't be up until I go get him

I know Alison enjoys school very much (or she enjoys not being at home) and she'll be in a foul mood all day if she doesn't have anything to do so I'm going to let her be Mommy to Hanna today that will keep her entertained hopefully Hanna won't mind.

Alison was sleeping on her back her curly dirty blonde hair all over her pillow. I sat on the edge on the bed and rubbed her stomach. "Alison it's time to get up" I said

Alison shot up her eyes wide, she looked over at the digital clock on her beside table.

"Oh no Mommy were late!" she yelled

"No were not Ali schools closed today" I said

Alison pouted "That's great now I have to just sit here and do nothing" she said

"No you don't Mommy has a special assignment for you"

Alison looked up at me and smiled "Like what?" she asked ?

"You want to be a big girl and watch Hanna today? Mommy will help you with the harder stuff but other then that she's yours. It's a big responsibility can you do that?" I asked

She nodded "Yes! But can I use the bathroom first?" she asked

I kissed her hair "Of course you can"

Alison put on her little pink fluffy robe after she used the bathroom and walked with me to Hanna's room.

Hanna was up in her bed whimpering . "Hi Hanna" Alison said sweetly "I'm your Mommy for the day okay?"

Hanna looked up at me confused "She's going to look after you like Mommy does I'm not going anywhere though" I said as I bent down to kissed her cheek. I lifted her from under her covers and laid her on the bed.

"Now what does Mommy do when Hanna wakes up?" I asked Alison

"Check if she's wet" Alison said as she touched Hanna's bottom. "It's wet" Alison said

I sat down on the edge of the bed as Alison unzipped Hanna's pajamas. Hanna pulled her arms out and brushed her hair out her face.

Alison untapped the straps to Hanna's pull-up and opened it. "I'll be right back" Alison said and tapped Hanna's nose.

She went into Hanna's bathroom probably to get wipes. Hanna sat up. "Mommy I want you to change me" she whined

"Ali's coming back baby I know you don't like being wet" I said

Alison set the baby wipsd on the bed when she came back. She pushed Hanna back down on the bed gently and wiped her clean.

"Good job Ali" I said as I stood up "Alison Mommy's going to get Jason can you dress Hanna in one of her play outfits?" I asked

"Yes Mommy!"

My little boy was still sleeping in his bed. I walked into his space themed rom and rubbed his back. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes.

"Where's Daddy?" he asked

"Daddy went to work. School is closed today" I said and kissed his forehead

"Yes!" Jason said he's at the age where school is getting boring for him.

"You get dressed and then come down for breakfast okay?"

"Okay" he said

Veronica Hastings POV:

"Yes you can bring Emily over" I said to Pam on the phone

Because schools canceled for the older kids and that just makes it harder to take the younger kids Ella and Pam are bringing Aria and Emily over. Ella has to teach and Pam also has to work.

Peter is going to work today and I have to work from home and watch my girls. I have to make sure Spencer's lip is still okay so I'm taking it slow with her today. Hopefully she and Melissa will get along.

Melissa was stirring the waffle batter I made. "I like doing this Mommy it makes me feel like you" she said after I hung up the phone

"Oh really?" I asked and kissed her hair "You like being Mommy?"

"Yeah it's so fun" she said

"The cooking part yeah but it's also challenging sometimes"

"How so Mommy?" she asked

"Well I have to watch your sister all day today and Mommy has a client so I have to work too" I said

"I can watch Spencer" she said

"You can? I think she's afraid of you after what you did to her yesterday" I said

Melissa admitted to pushing Spencer last night before she went to bed. We were going to spank but that is clearly not working so she's not going to Ian's party this weekend "I'll say sorry. And I'll play with her while you work" she said

"Okay but you can't boss her around alright?"

"Okay! Can I go get her?" she asked

I nodded and she ran upstairs.

The house phone rang again it was Ashley. "Good morning! Are you taking Spencer to pre-school today?" she asked

"Oh no I'm watching my babies plus Aria and Emily while Peter is at work. Pray for me" I said

She laughed "I'm letting Alison be Hanna's Mommy for the day" she said "She's actually doing a really good job"

"Melissa doing the same thing with Spencer" I said

"Oh really you guys should come over I need someone to talk too" she said

"Spencer's still sleeping but your all welcome to come over here. You left your makeup clutch on my picnic table" I said

"Okay. Is twelve okay with you?"

"That's great see you then" I said and hung up

"Mommy! Mommy! Her lip got worse!" Melissa yelled as she slowly made her way down the steps holding Spencer on her hip with both hands.

"Oh really? Let me see" I said as I reached for Spencer. She was still in her Sesame Street pajamas and her hair that was in a ponytail last night is now messy and all over the place.

Spencer was on my hip as I walked over to the kitchen counter and sat her down on the edge. "Oh no honey what happened last night?" I asked as I looked at her lip. It was red and a little puffy.

I sighed she's not going to like this "Mommy has to put some stuff on it okay?" I said as I went through the cabinet and grabbed the rubbing alcohol and Vaseline.

"No Mommy that stings!" Spencer cried. I pushed her back gently when she tried to jump down from the counter.

I put a little bit of the rubbing alcohol on my finger and Spencer swatted my hand away. "No!"

"Spencer if you don't let Mommy do it then you have to go to the doctor and you'll get a shot" Melissa said

"See? Now will you be a good girl for Mommy and be still?" I asked and moved my finger towards her again.

Spencer swatted my hand again "No it hurts!" she cried. I held her arm down and right before I cleaned her lip she got one of her hands free and slapped me across the face.

I would expect this from Melissa but not my baby. I tugged Spencer's arm forward and spanked her six times. Not hard but hard enough to get the point across.

"You don't hit Mommy or anyone. Do you understand me?" I said sternly as she began to cry. "Say sorry Mommy" I said

"S-s-sorry Mommy!" she cried

I put more rubbing alcohol on my finger and dabbed it on Spencer's lip. She cried harder I really just wanted to pick up my baby and hold her. I rubbed vaseline over it then picked her up.

I rubbed her back "It's okay" I said as I kissed her hair. "I w-want Daddy!" she cried as I sat down at the island

"He's coming back home in a few hours" I said and kissed her wet cheek

"Mommy can I put the waffle mix in the waffle maker?" Melissa asked

"Yes you may be careful" I said

"I can do it Daddy let me do it last time" she said

"Honey" I said as I pulled Spencer back to look at me when she crying still hadn't ceased "You want your blanket?" I asked

She nodded "Melissa make her sippy cup too okay?" I said as I lifted Spencer up and took her upstairs to her room. I picked up her blanket from her bed and left her room.

Spencer calmed down and laid her head on my shoulder. "Let's have some waffles" I said

Ashley's POV:

Alison insisted on bringing Hanna's old bouncer (that she still fits in) to Spencer's house because she wanted to show Melissa she was the better mommy. I dropped Jason off at Ian Thomas's house he didn't want to be around the girls

"Mommy Aria and Emily are already inside?" Alison asked as we walked towards the Hastings's door. Veronica answered the door before I knocked with a tear faced whimpering Emily in her arms.

"Someone got upset when their mommy left" Veronica said "Come in come in!" she said

"Look what Melissa did to Spencer" Veronica said as we entered her living room after we took our shoes off.

"Aww that's so cute! Alison brought Hanna's too" I said

Spencer's tiny body was strapped into her old bouncer, she was wearing white leggings and a bright blue t-shirt with white socks. Her hair was in two French braids. She was watching the girls usual show Elmo as she drank from her sippy cup. Aria was sitting beside her in tight white overalls and a pink t-shirt.

"Alison! Aria and I want to make a school you wanna be a teacher?" Melissa asked

"Yes! Hanna sit in your bouncer" Alison said

Hanna wasn't listening her eyes were glued to the screen. Alison sighed and took the bouncer from me and then took Hanna's hand and lead her to it.

"No I'm a big girl!" Hanna cried as Alison strapped her in. "I'll be right back" Alison said

"You feeling better?" Veronica asked Emily as she sat down on the couch. I sat down beside her.

Emily nodded and got off of Veronica's lap. Emily was dressed in a blue and white polo dress and her hair was up in a tight bun.

"Mommy can I bring the mini desks up?" Melissa asked

"Yes but be careful. Alison you want to go with Alison to the basement and get the desk so you can start your school?" she asked

Alison nodded and she and Melissa left.

"So I guess Melissa and Alison will be the teachers and everyone else will be students then? Thank you" I said as Veronica placed a coffee mug for me on the coffee table along with one for herself.

"I think Aria's a teacher too. Aria are you a teacher?" she asked as she sat back down

"I'm the art teacher and a student" she said

"Oh wow soon you'll be able to do this with your new brother your sister" I said

"Sister" Aria said quickly

"Spencer called Melissa mama earlier" Veronica said sadly "I was so jealous it's like I'm invisible"

Hanna quickly figured out how to unstrap herself from the bouncer and walked over to me, I kissed her cheek and put her on my lap. "Alison dressed me today" Hanna said pressing her purple and white striped sundress with her little hands.

"Did she? You like having her as your mommy?" Veronica asked

"I like my real Mommy" Hanna said and laid her head on my shoulder. Veronica made a face.

"Oh come one she still loves you" I said as I watched Spencer unstrapped herself from the bouncer and get up.

"Hey Spencer" I said as she put her half full sippy cup on the coffee table. She looked up at me

"Who's your mama?" I asked. Spencer smiled and pointed to Veronica. "Melissa's just pretending" she said

"Oh that's my girl!" Veronica said as she picked up Spencer and put her in her spot on the couch after she kissed her cheek. "I'm going to help the girls I'm sure they can't lift those desk" she said

"Emmy try my game!" Spencer said as she started up her leap frog tablet.

Hanna went over to her backpack to get her iPad. "Look Aria" she said

I smiled as I watched the girls play together. They've always been the best the best of friends.

So Melissa and Alison set up their school in the living. Veronica and I were forced to the kitchen where we talked and observed.

Alison passed out these little pink notebooks and pencils while Melissa wrote the alphabet neatly on the chalk board.

"Today we are making name tags and father's day bookmarks" Melissa said as she turned to the girls.

"What's father's day?" Emily asked

"Raise your hand when you want to speak next time and father's day is a day when we appreciate our Daddy" Melissa said

"Before we make our cards and book marks you have to write your name. Raise your hand if you can't use a pencil yet" Alison said

No one raised their hand "Okay your all going to come up and circle the letters of your name in order. Who wants to go first?" Melissa asked holding up a piece of chalk

Spencer raised her hand first. "Spencer" Melissa said and handed her the chalk. Veronica smiled.

"Say the letters out loud" Alison said

Spencer circled the S. "S…P…E…N….C…E….R" she said as she finished. "Spencer"

Veronica started clapping "Good girl Spencer! Good job!"

Melissa glared at her. "Oh sorry go on" Veronica said quickly

"Good job Spencer, Hanna you want to go now?" Alison asked

Hanna stood up and traded places with Spencer. She circled the H "H…A….N…N…A" she said

Hanna smiled at me and I gave her a thumbs up. "Mommy your distracting her" Alison whined

"Can you two go to the backyard or something?" Melissa asked Veronica

"Okay but we will be back in ten minutes ot check on you girls" Veronica said as she got up

Melissa's POV:

"E…M…I…L…Y" Emily said as she circled her letters. "Good job Emily. Now that everyone went and made no mistakes you all get a sticker. If you get three stickers then you get some ice cream at the end of the day" I said

We do that at school just with yogurt. "Now we do art?" Aria asked

"Yes you can come up and be the teacher now" Alison said

Alison and I passed out blue construction paper to everyone. "First you have to fold your piece of paper like this" Aria said as she folder her paper.

I got the big boxes of colored pencils and crayons. Spencer isn't allowed to use markers because they're to messy.

Alison and I put a few on everybody's desk. "Write your name in big neat letters" I said

"I have to go potty" Spencer said and stood up

"Hold it" I snapped "No I have to go now!" Spencer said as she ran out the living room.

"I have to go too" Emily said

"Fine everyone who has to go to the bathroom may go" I said

"What are we going to do about lunch time?" Alison asked me

"My Mommy can do that I think. Or we can just make sandwiches. We should make the father's day cards after they take a nap" I said

Spencer came back and sat down in her chair. "Finish up your name tags and then we'll have lunch" Alison said to our class

"Go ask them if they like seafood salad. Or chicken salad" I said to Alison as I looked through the fridge

"Okay" she said

She came back as I stood up on my stool and put the potato bread on the counter.

"They want to seafood salad" Alison said

I took the tubble wear of seafood salad and put it on the counter. "You know how to use a microwave?" I asked Alison

She nodded and I passed her the container of seafood Mommy made last night. "Put it in there for one minute" I said

I put six paper plates on the counter as she turned on the microwave. "They can have a few chips as well" I said as I got a bag of potato chips from the cabinet.

"What about their sippy cups?" Alison asked

"Oh I'll get them" I said and jumped off my stool.

Everyone was finished with their cards and Emily and Spencer looked they were about to fall asleep while Hanna and Aria were playing that stupid Dora game on Hanna's iPad.

"Emily, Hanna, and Aria let me have your sippy cups" I said

They got there cups out their backpacks and gave them to me as Mommy and Alison's mommy came in.

"Oh are you heating up the seafood salad?" Mommy asked

I nodded. "What do I fill the cups with?" I asked

"Put the apple juice in them. You and Alison are being such big girls" she said

Alison make the plates and put the seafood salad on bread as I filled everyone's sippy cups. Mommy made herself and Hanna's mommy a plate of food.

I went back to the living room "Hanna Aria lunch is in the kitchen" I said

Spencer and Emily had their heads down on the counter. I woke up Emily first by patting her back "Wake up were having lunch. You can take a nap after" I said

She whined and stood up. I pointed to the kitchen and she rubbed her eyes and went over to the kitchen.

I patted Spencer's back "Spencer come on you have to eat" I said

She didn't move "Spencer I know you can hear me get up!" I yelled and smacked her back

She started crying as she sat up "Mommy!" she cried "I want Mommy!"

"I'm right here" I said as I picked her up and took her to the kitchen. Mommy took her from me.

"Melissa you can't hit her you have to be patient with her. Here baby eat. I know your tired" she said

Veronica's POV:

The girls ate their food then Melissa and Alison put them down for a nap in the living room. Sparia was curled up on the couch together and Emily and Hanna were in the large play pen I built up with help from Alison and Melissa.

"I'm tired" Melissa said. "Oh I know you are all the hard work you've been doing" I said as I picked her up and brought her upstairs.

I kissed her forehead as I laid her down on her bed. "You have a good nap sweetie" I said

Ashley was holding a sleeping Alison on her lap. "They both actually did a really good job today" I said as I sat down beside her on the other couch.

"Now I know how to get them to be civil with each other" I said

Peter burst through the front door. He smiled when he noticed the kids.

"How were Spencer and Melissa?" he asked after he pecked me on the lips. "Really good actually we let Alison and Melissa be Mommy and they played school as you can see. Spencer's lip got worse though" I said

Peter moved Spencer's blanket away from her face and checked her lip "Oh yeah we should probably go to the doctor. I can take her when she wakes up actually" he said

I nodded "That should work you should probably get her something when you guys come back I'm sure she'll get a shot"

Peter winced "Our poor baby. You know what I should take her now because she'll work better with Dr. Shaw when she's half asleep" he said

"That should work" I said "Don't wake her up though" I said as I picked Spencer up. I laid her head on my shoulder and kissed her hair

Peter took her from me after he set his work bag down. "We should be back in an hour or two" he said

Pam Field's POV:

After work I stopped at home to drop of my bags before I went over to the Hastings's to get Emmy. My face lit up when I saw that our front lawn was mowed. Wayne does that every time he comes home before me. I ran into the house and there he was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee in his military uniform

I didn't even wait for him to get up and wrapped my arms around him. Happy tears fell from my eyes as he kissed my cheek.

"I missed you so much!" I said as I step back to look at him

He lifted me up into his arms and kissed me. When we parted he asked "Where's our baby girl?" he asked

"At Spencer's come on let's go get her" I said "She's going to be so surprised. She cried this morning when you didn't answer our call"

"I can't wait to see her she's getting so big" he said

I drove to the Hastings's house quickly and as soon as I got out the car could hear the kids laughing in the backyard.

Wayne walked to the backyard hand in hand but I told him the stay a little towards the front of the house.

All the kids were playing with bubble guns in the backyard. I noticed a small bandage on under Spencer's lip it must've gotten worse. Ella, Ashley, and Veronica were sitting at the table chatting and drinking coffee. What's new?

"Mommy!" Emily said she smiled and gave her bubble gun to Spencer.

I crouched down and wrapped my arms around her when she ran to me. I kissed her cheek "I have a surprise for you" I said

"You do?" Emily asked

I turned around towards where Wayne was "Oh Daddy? Where are you?" I said

"Daddy! Daddy!" Emily cried and ran to Wayne. He bent down and picked her up. I could see tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he hugged her.

"I missed you Emmy" he said and kissed her hair. "Can I have a kiss?" he asked

Emily pecked him on the lips "Thank you. Oh look at my pretty girl" he said

We walked over to the backyard and everyone said hi to Wayne. Emily refused to let him put her down not that Wayne cared. Byron, Peter, Tom, and Wayne talked while the girls ran around the backyard that was full of bubbles.

I sat down next to Ella at the picnic table. "Emily looks so happy" she said

"I know hopefully the temper tantrums will stop and we can go back to pre-school next week. How long did it take her to stop crying after I left?" I said

"Like five minutes and Spencer is so ready to go back to school" Veronica said

"I know I'm ready for Em to go back. It's time even if they only have one more week left" I said

"Hanna no! Don't eat them it's yucky. Yeah yucky come here" Ashley said waving her youngest over

Ella laughed "Aria does that too!"

Hanna walked over to Ashley with a sour look on her face. "Why would you put it in your mouth?" Ashley asked

"Spencer did it too" Hanna whined

Veronica turned to the girls "Girls don't eat the bubbles you'll get sick. Spencer if I see you do it your going to timeout" she said

"It tastes good" Aria said and Alison nodded in agreement

"Don't eat it again or we'll go home" Ashley said "It's almost dinner time anyway"

"Emily used to do the same thing until I bought the edible kind" I said

"All done" Hanna said and handed Ashley her sippy cup. Ashley kissed her hair "Now go play you and Alison have ten more minutes"

"So now that schools ending what do you all have planned for the summer?" I asked

"Melissa going to an away riding camp and I'm trying to get Spencer into another one just during the day and then she'll go to this field hockey camp I found. She may do that music camp Ella told us about with Aria if there is no space she'll go to the ballet camp with Hanna. And Peter also put both girls in a Sunday French class" Veronica said

"Wow well Aria has music camp and art camp" Ella asked

"Pam what are you guys doing?" Ashley asked

" I signed Emily up for swim school and I want her to do the ballet camp but she's very stubborn" I said

"Oh I signed Alison up for the swim school too! And Jason is going to sports camp with Ian. Hanna going to ballet camp" she asked

"We should all go somewhere after " I said

Emily ran over to me. "Daddy said he's staying for a long time!" she said smiling ear to ear.

I put her on my lap and kissed her hair "That's good for us right?"

She nodded and ran off to play with her friends.

"I think it's time we get going I have a craving for pasta and I'm not going to bed until I get some" Ella said as she stood up "Aria come here it's time to go home"

"But Mommy" she whined

"Come on I'm sure we'll see everyone tomorrow" she said as she lifted her daughter into her arms.

"We should go to I have to pick up Jason from Ian's house. Veronica thank you for watching her today" Ashley said as she grabbed her purse

"Emmy time to go home" I said when she and Spencer walked over to the picnic table

Veronica put Spencer on her lap as I picked up Emily after she put her little backpack on that was on the picinic table. "What about my Daddy?" she asked

"He's coming too" I said "Thank you Veronica" I said as I waved goodbye to her with my free hand.

Wayne ran over to us after he said goodbye and took Emily from me.

"What should I cook for dinner tonight?" Wayne asked as I unlocked the car.

"Wayne you just got back from Afghanistan let me cook" I said smiling as he strapped Emily into her car seat.

"And you've been working so hard you deserve a nice dinner prepared by your husband and daughter. What do you say Emmy? You want to cook dinner with Daddy?" he asked as he sat in the passenger seat.

"Yes!" she said

"I'll break out my dad's old recipes and cook come pul-kogi with fried rice" Wayne said

"That sounds great" I said

"Speaking of my mom she's visiting this week" Wayne said "She's flying in from Korea "

I sighed Wayne's mom is so rude to me she's always judging my parenting skills. She comes over a lot more since Wayne's father passed away.

I got out the car after I pulled into our driveway and turned off the car.

Wayne sat Emily down in the chair next to him in the kitchen and I sat in front of them. "Are you still speaking to her in Korean and Tagalog?" Wayne asked me

Wayne and I are both of Korean and Filipino descent we've introduced the languages to her and she can understand a lot of both but when Wayne left we spent a lot more time with the Hastings, Montgomery's, and Marin's. So when we did go home I spoke to her in English and the only time I used any other language was when I was angry with her.

"Not really" I said feeling guilty I know how important culture was to Wayne. "But I think she still understands a little bit" I said quickly

"Emmy can you count to ten in Korean?" he asked

Emily shook her head. "Yes you can baby" I said

"Hana…dul…ses…nes…deseous…yeoseous….ilgob…yeodeolb…ahob…yeol!" Emily said counting with her fingers

"Good girl! Can you do it in Tagolog too?" he asked

Emily knows more Tagalog so it really didn't surprise we when she said

"Isa..dalawa..tatlo..apat..lima..amin..pito..walo..siyam..sampu!"

"Your so smart!" I said

"When Grandma visits she'll speak to you in Korean and you have to answer in Korean okay?" Wayne said

Emily nodded "Ne appa" she said (Yes Daddy)

Ashley Marin's POV:

NIGHT TIME:

I just gave Alison and Hanna their bath. Then I did the same with Jason and when I went back to Alison's and Hanna's rooms to check on them expecting them to be asleep they weren't in there. Tom's working late and he won't be home till midnight.

"Hanna? Alison?" I said walking down the hallway.

I stopped in front of Jason's closed bedroom when I heard him reading out loud. I smiled and opened the door.

Hanna was sitting in Jason's lap and Alison was leaning her head on his shoulder both of them listening to him read "The Rainbow Fish" on his big rocket shaped bed

I smiled at them. I have some amazing kids. "Read it again Jason!" Hanna said when he finished

"Jason has to go to bed honey" I said "Say goodnight"

"Bye bye!" Hanna said and kissed Jason's cheek as he let out a big yawn and waved. I picked up Hanna and put her on my hip then held my hand out to Alison. She took it and rubbed her eyes.

I leaned forward and kissed Jason on the lips. "I love you Jason goodnight" I said and kissed his forehead

"Love you Mommy" he said. We left his room and head to Alison's room I tucked her in with my free hand and gave her a kiss. "I love you. You did such a good job as Mommy today" I said

"Love you" she said. By the time I left Alison's room Hanna was fast asleep against my shoulder. I kissed her hair and laid her down in her bed.

"I love you my Hanna" I said as I closed her door.

Ella's POV:

"When will she start kicking Mommy?" Aria asked laying her head on my stomach. We were just watching The Lorax in our bedroom. Aria didn't want to go to bed yet.

"Soon she needs to get a little bigger" I said

"It might be a he Aria don't get your hopes up" Byron said running his fingers through her brown hair.

"No it's a girl. I'll be just like Melissa and Alison!" she said

"Where does the baby some out?" Aria asked

I turned to Byron for help and he shrugged. My face flushed "Umm from right here" I said patting my vagina

"It breaks out of your skin?" Aria asked actually curious. Byron chuckled

"No he or she comes out like when you take a pee pee" I said quickly

"Does it hurt?" She asked

"A little bit but they have this medicine to make it feel better" I said

"Okay!" she said

And turned her head to the movie. I leaned back against the bed frame and relaxed. Aria turned her head to me again "But how does the baby get there?" she asked rubbing my stomach

Byron and I both passed each other a look "Time for bed" we said in unison

Peter's POV:

"Hey" I said as I opened Spencer's bedroom door and saw that she was still awake looking through some of Melissa's books. I always check on my girls when I pass their rooms, I was headed downstairs to the kitchen for a drink.

"Hi Daddy" Spencer said "Melissa gave me these" Spencer said pointing to the books all over he bed

"I see that" I said as I sat down on her bed and put her on my lap. I kissed her hair "Aren't you sleepy?" I asked

She shook her head. "I took a long nap" she said

"Does your lip still hurt?" I asked. "It stings a little bit the shot really hurt" she said

"I know but I'll take you out and get you something tomorrow okay?" I said. She nodded

"How about this you pick three books and Daddy will read them to you then you have to go to sleep" I said

She nodded "Okay" she said

I held in my sigh when Spencer picked out two long Baby Einstein books and "A Cricket in Times Square"

"Which one first?" I asked

"The sign language one!" Spencer said. She's been obsessed with sign language lately.

Spencer was asleep before I got to the end of the book. I kissed her forehead and tucked her in laying her blanket beside her. I was going to leave but she just looked so peaceful I felt like if I got up she would wake up so, I laid down next to her and closed my eyes.

**I'm off to China tomorrow so there won't be an update for awhile. Please continue to review and give ideas!**


	4. Summer Camp

Ashley's POV:

Today is Hanna's first day of ballet camp, it's also her first day of camp. She's nervous and scared about It but I'm sure she'll do fine.

Alison went to art camp last year and she's going to swim school with Emily today She's very excited.

Over her pink one piece Alison is wearing a blue sundress with white flats. Her hair is braided into two French braids.

"Mommy I want you drive me to swim school not Daddy" Alison whined as I put a bowl of cheerios with blue berries in front of her with my free hand. Hanna is still clinging on to me like a monkey. Jason was sitting beside Alison eating his cheerios with no fruit dressed in his red and blue baseball uniform.

"Mommy has to pick up Spencer Alison" Tom said as he sipped his coffee

"That's not fair Hanna always gets Mommy" Alison said

"Hanna I need two hands to cut your banana" I said as I sat her down on the table. She whimpered "I don't wanna go" she said

"Spencer's going with you" I said as I put her banana slices in her bowl of cheerios and the sat her down in a chair. Over her leotard and tights Hanna was dressed in a yellow sundress and she was wearing her favorite pink flats.

"I want you to come with me" Hanna said as her pushed her hair out her face. I took a few more sips of my coffee and then grabbed a hair tie and clips from the cabinet and put her hair in a bun.

"Mommy can't go with you Hanna" I said and kissed her hair "Eat your food we have to get Spencer soon"

"Is Emily in the same group as me?" Alison asked

"I think so she's an excellent swimmer for her age" I said

"I'm better" Alison said as she got out her chair and took her bowl to the sink. "Don't be cocky Alison it always comes back to bite you in the-"

"Alison your lunch is in the fridge go get your bag from upstairs. Jason you too" I said. I glared at Tom.

"I'm done!" Hanna said. I put her on my hip and put her bowl in the sink.

"Okay go upstairs and brush your teeth so we can go" I said

Ella's POV:

Aria may not be going to camp with any of her close friends but she's going to music camp today with one of her new friends Jenna. She's such a sweet little girl and they are also in art camp together. The art camp is from nine to one and then Jenna's mother Caroline is driving them to the music camp for the rest of the day. I'm picking Aria up first and then bringing Spencer over to our house. Aria has complained that she misses her Spencer.

"Aria Alexis Montgomery!" I yelled as I got out of bed. My shirt was pulled up and all over my stomach Aria had drawn pink hearts and balloons.

"Hi Mommy" Aria said sweetly. She's still dressed in her pajamas.

"Why would you draw on me?" I asked

"It's for my sister" she said

"Aria you don't draw on people unless they give you permission. How could Mommy give you permission if I was asleep huh?" I yelled

Aria's bottom lip began to tremble before she burst into tears. "I want my Daddy!" she cried

I looked at the clock it's 7:45 Byron already left for work. I took Aria's hand after I put my robe on and lead her to her room.

"Daddy went to work and if he were here he would be very upset with you for drawing on me" I said as I stood her up on her bed so I could undress her.

"No! I want Daddy!" she cried

"You want me to call him?" I asked as I unzipped her cookie monster pajamas and took off her underwear.

She nodded "Okay after your shower you can tell him why you're so upset" I said

Aria calmed down a bit after her shower and as she got dressed I made her some oatmeal and packed her lunch box for today and then clipped it to her backpack that I filled with an extra dress, two of her princess books, and her gameboy.

Aria came downstairs dressed in white shorts and a hot pink t-shirt with white stars all over it and pink flats with white ribbons on them.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled

"Thank you Mommy's sorry for yelling at you alright?" I asked as I picked her up and kissed her nose

She nodded as I sat her down in her chair. She ate as I went upstairs to shower. I put on a white silk shirt with a turquoise skirt and black heels. After I tied my hair back into a low pony tail I went downstairs.

I combed Aria's hair back into two pony tails as she ate. I made myself a bowl as well after I poured her a cup of orange juice.

"Are you excited to play the piano?" I asked

"Yeah and the pottery" she said

"I'll make the baby something" she said as I ran my fingers through her hair

"Oh really? What will you make?" I asked

"I'll make her a blanket. Jenna said we learn how to knit too" she said

I looked straight into her hazel eyes "If you make her a blanket can you promise Mommy that you'll make a boy blanket too? We don't know if there's a baby girl in here yet" I said rubbing my stomach

"I promise" she said

Veronica's POV:

"Remember to call home every night okay? If you want to go home I'll come and get you I won't be mad. Take your medicine and I packed your blanket from home and you-"

"Mommy I know I know, I'll remember" Melissa said as I lifted her up and put her on the counter. I kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" I said and gave her a big hug. She's dressed in her riding clothes. Her suitcase and small backpack are beside the front door with her helmet.

"The bus isn't coming for like another ten minutes" Melissa said as she sat down in her chair.

I placed her waffles in front of her and poured her a glass of milk.

"No Daddy! I'm sorry!" I heard Spencer scream from upstairs

Peter came downstairs dressed in his suit ready for work. "I had to put her in timeout. She threw a tantrum when I tried to change her so she's up there in a wet pull up" Peter said

"She's not dressed! I want her to say bye to Melissa" I said as I dashed upstairs to Spencer's room.

Spencer was crying in the corner in nothing but her pull-up. She turned around and wiped her eyes.

"I'll s-say sorry t-to Daddy!" she cried as she stood up

"Honey you have to listen to Daddy. You can't just sit around in a wet pull-up" I said as I crouched to her level

"I wanted to do it by myself…to show Daddy I was still a big girl" she said

"Honey everyone has accidents. Listen you can change yourself next time but Melissa's leaving soon and Hanna's coming to take you to ballet camp so we have to hurry up" I said as I un tapped her pull-up straps.

I grabbed the baby wipes from her bed and wiped her clean. "You took a shower last night right?" I asked her as I stood her up on the bed

"Yes" she said as I quickly put underwear and tights on her then her pink leotard.

"Your dance shoes are in your bag" I said as I tossed her white dress over head. I put her hair in a bun and put her on my hip then grabbed her blanket and dance bag.

"Okay she's good!" I said as I ran downstairs

"Spencer sissy's leaving for a little while for camp but she'll come back okay?" I asked before I kissed her cheek

"Okay" Spencer said as she reached for Peter who was eating his breakfast at the table. Peter put her on his lap

"Are you going to miss me?" Melissa asked Spencer

Spencer shrugged. "Here honey eat Hanna's coming soon" I said as I passed her a plate.

Spencer still doesn't know I can't bring to camp today I have this huge case today and so does Peter.

"Thank you" Spencer said

"The bus is here!" Melissa yelled happily

I picked her up immediately and kissed her cheeks. "I love you so much. You have fun okay?"

"Okay Mommy I love you" I kissed her one last time before giving her to Peter and taking Spencer from him.

"Bye Spencer!" Melissa said

I put Spencer down and Melissa really shocked me when she wrapped her arms around her baby sister.

"Give her a kiss" I said Spencer kissed Melissa on the lips as Melissa bent down. Probably not because she wanted to but because when we saw give a kiss she thinks lips.

"Bye bye!" Spencer said

Peter took Melissa outside while Spencer ate. About ten minutes later Ashley pulled into our driveway as Peter was pulling out.

"Your blanket and everything you need is in your backpack" I said as I clipped her lunch box to her little blue backpack and helped her put it on.

I grabbed my work satchel after I put Spencer on my hip. We left the house and I opened the door to my car.

"Good morning!" Ashley said

"Good morning Ashley thank you for doing this today" I said as I threw my satchel in my car and took out Spencer's car seat.

"What are you doing Mommy?" Spencer asked

"I'm just putting your carseat in Hanna's car. Remember I told you her mommy is taking you to camp today. Aria's mommy is picking you up today but after that I'll come get you alright?" I said and kissed her cheek

"No Mommy I don't want to go without you!" she cried as I brought her over to Ashley's car.

"It's okay honey" I said as Ashley strapped her car seat in.

Ashley reached for Spencer and I kissed her before I gave her to Ashley. Spencer started sobbing for me.

"You're okay honey" I said with my back to her as I walked over to my car.

Wayne's POV:

"Hi Daddy" Emily said to me as she watched me cut her French toast up.

"Come here" I said as I picked her up and put her on the counter. I kissed her cheek. "Suyeong haggyo e daehan modeun junbiga doesyeossseubnikka?" I asked her in Korean (You all ready for swim school?)

"Ne!" she said (Yes)

"Good girl!" I said. Emily was dressed in a pair of blue overalls with a pink shirt with pink ballet flats.

"Joh-a meoggo appaga haggyoe suyeonghagi wihayeo dangsin-eul geollil geos-ibnida" I said as I put her food on the table with one hand and sat her down in her chair with the other.

(Okay eat daddy is going to take you to swim school)

"Daddy does Mommy have work today?" Emily asked. I wished she asked me in Korean but I answered

"Ne" I said as I sat down at the table with her leaving Pam's plate on the table as well.

"Who's picking me up?" Emily asked

"hannaui eommaneun jogeum-eul wihae geunyeoui jib e bog-yong hago eomma ga dangsin-eul delileo" I said.

(Hanna's mom is taking to her house for a bit and then mommy will pick you up)

"Okay!" Emily said

"Hi look at my two favorite people!" Pam said as she came downstairs ready for work. She kissed Emily's cheek and then leaned over to kiss me on the lips.

"Mommy sit with me" Emily said patting the chair next to her

"Oh baby Mommy has to go to work now but I'll see at your playdate. Give me kiss" she said

Emily kissed Pam then after Pam put her breakfast in a plastic bag she left.

Emily sighed sadly as she ate her breakfast. I still have to get used to the fact that she's not always going to want me over Pam who she see's everyday.

"Daddy put apple juice in your sippy cup for camp okay? It's in pink bottle cooler in your backpack I put your lunch in there too" I said

After Emily brushed her teeth I picked her up and brought her to my car. I strapped her into her car seat after I opened the door.

I gave Emily her backpack before I got into the drivers seat and drove to the swim school.

Emily put her backpack on before I picked her up and entered the building.

"Hi are you Emily? I'm Shanna your swim instructor for today" An African American young women said

Emily whimpered and laid her head on my shoulder. "She's a little bit nervous" I said as I put Emily on the ground who just clung to my leg like a monkey,

"Oh she'll be fine once we get into the water" Shanna said

"Emily! Emily!" Alison yelled as she ran to Emily

"Look Emily it's Alison go with her. It's okay. You'll see Daddy later" I said

"Okay" Emily said and took Alison's hand before she said "Love you Daddy!"

Spencer's POV:

"Oh you girls have a beautiful point" Miss Louise said as Hanna and I pointed and flexed our feet on the ground.

As we tried to keep our back straight then bring our head to our knees Miss Louise circled us and said

"I know some of you don't want to be here. Some of you are here because your mommies signed you up. Raise your hand if you'd rather not be here"

Hanna and I raised our hands along with some other girls and one boy who's the only boy in the class.

"Spencer and Hanna you shock me you two have a lot of potential" she said

"I want my Mommy" I said

"If I hear more complaints some of you will stay here late and stretch. Spencer wipe those tears off your cheeks they're distracting me you know what why don't you sit next to Toby"

I did as she said and sat next to the boy. "Why were you crying you're so good at ballet" Toby said

"Because I miss my mommy. Aren't you Jenna's brother?" I asked

"Step brother" Toby said

"She's at camp with my friend Aria" I said "My friend Alison told me you were a creep"

"You shouldn't listen to everything she says" Toby said

"Spencer Toby stop talking and get into that spilt stretch!"

Aria's POV:

"Ew this is so messy!" I said as I wedged the pottery clay and rubbed my hands together

"If we don't do this our pieces will fall apart on the pottery wheel. I have one at home" Jenna said

"What are you going to make?" I asked

"A sugar bowl or something for my mommy. You?" she said

"I wanna make a pencil cup for my Daddy" I said as I held up my piece of clay

"Good Aria now you just have to shape it and you can start on the wheel" Miss Carmen, the pottery director said

"Here let me help you" Miss Carmen said as she took my clay from me "You can go wash your hands then put gloves on.

Jenna helped me make a bowl shape and Miss Carmen helped me get it into a cup shape. I smiled as I molded my clay on the wheel.

Alison's POV:

I crossed my arms as I watched Emily swim through the pool without floaties. I'm not as good as I thought and I had to wear floaties. I told the instructors I was tired so they let me get my towel and sit down at the edge of the pool.

Emily can tread water so she doesn't have to wear floaties. Emily swam to the edge of the pool.

"Emily tell us when you want to get out of the pool we'll help you" Shanna said as she lifted Emily out the water and pulled her goggles up.

"I don't want you to slip. You can go get your towel since it's almost lunch time" Shanna said

Emily got up and came back to the edge of the pool with her hooded Elmo towel on. "You're a pretty good swimmer Emily" I said "Almost as good as me"

"You can't even tread the water" Emily teased

"I can too I was just nervous!" I yelled. Emily shrank back away from me. "No don't cry. You'll get us in trouble. I didn't mean it!" I said quickly as tears ran down Emily's cheeks

Emily wiped her eyes "I think it would be fun if we both joined the swim team when were old enough" Emily said

"Yeah it would" I said

"Did you have fun?" Hanna asked me as I strapped myself into my car seat. I was sitting in the middle because Emily wasn't sitting in a carseat

"I guess. Did you?" I asked

"Yeah I'm good at ballet" Hanna said as Mommy strapped her in tighter then closed the door. "Mommy how come you didn't sign me up for swimming when I was a baby like Emily?" I asked

"It's not a competition Alison-"

"I was the only four year old that couldn't tread the water" I said

"Alice you hated water when you were a baby. Emily did you have fun?" Mommy asked

"Yes" she said

"Mommy where's Jason?" Hanna asked

"Daddy's picking him up he'll be home an hour after us"

Mommy drove us home and opened the door to unbuckle us. I hoped out around Hanna.

"Alison and Emily I want you guys to shower. Chlorine is very dirty" Mommy said as she put Hanna on her hip.

"We took showers at camp. They gave us soap and everything" I said

"Okay then. Let's eat I'll make peanut butter sandwiches" Mommy said as she opened the door to our house

"Girls you want me to blow dry your wet hair?" Mommy asked

"No were fine can you cook?" I asked

"Watch the attitude or you're going to timeout. Now do you want to be Mommy and help or watch cartoons with your sister and Emily?"

Ella's POV:

"No Mommy were talking about my sister!" Aria cried as I picked up Spencer who was falling asleep as she played with Aria's kitchen set

"Aria I told you it might be a boy. You know we find out next week" I said

"Do want a boy or a girl?" Spencer asked me as I rubbed her back "

"I want a boy because Aria's my little girl" I said

"Mommy don't jinx it!" Aria yelled

" Sweetie please lower your voice. You want some milk?" I asked her as I laid Spencer down on the couch with her blanket.

Aria nodded as I left to go to the kitchen. I filled her cookie monster sippy cup with milk and gave it to her when she sat down on the couch.

"I met Toby today he was in my ballet with us. He's nice" Spencer said

"Thank you" Aria said to me "But Alison said he's a creep" Aria said

"Not everything Alison says is true" Spencer said as she curled up with her blanket

" Here Mommy will put on Little Mermaid okay but you have to be quiet because Spencer's sleeping" I said

"Okay" Aria said before she drank from her sippy cup.

As they relaxed I scheduled my doctors appointment.

Veronica's POV:

"Thank you for watching her Ella. Hanna's coming over tomorrow I can pick up Aria too if you'd like" I said as I grabbed Spencer's things with my free hand.

"Oh Aria has a playdate with Jenna and Alison" Ella said

Spencer woke up when I pulled into our driveway. "Where's Melissa?" she asked

"Remember we said goodbye to her this morning?" I asked as I picked her up and grabbed my bag and her backpack

"So she's not coming back?" Spencer asked sadly

"Of course she is honey. She'll be back in two weeks" I said before I kissed her cheek

"Daddy!" Spencer said when Peter opened the door

"Hey champ how was camp?" he asked as he took her from me

"Good" she said "Did you cook Daddy?" she asked as we entered the house

"Actually Daddy ordered Chinese food. Did you make friends with any kids at camp?" he asked as he brought Spencer to the kitchen to wash her hands, I put my briefcase down next to the couch and put Spencer's backpack on the couch after I took her lunch box out.

"Spencer why didn't you finish your sandwich?" I asked as I unpacked her lunch box. She took maybe three bites of her sandwich, she ate all her carrot sticks and she had her yougurt. She didn't touch her cookies either.

"I wasn't hungry for it" she said

"Well then you can help me pack your lunch tomorrow" I said as I sat down at the table

"I met a boy named Toby" Spencer said

"Toby Cavannaugh? Jenna's step brother?" Peter asked her as he put rice on her plate

Spencer nodded "He's really nice" she said

"Oh you're to young to be talking to the boys" I said

Pam's POV:

"Okay so tell Mommy all about it. How was camp?" I asked Emily as I carried her to our bedroom. I just gave her a bath and dressed her into her Little Mermaid nightgown

"It was really fun. I learned how to swim under water!" Emily said I sat her down on my chest as I sat down in the middle of the bed.

"That's why your eyes are so red. Did you where your goggles like Mommy said?" I asked as she laid her head down on my chest. She was holding her blanket tightly in her right hand.

"Yeah the water just got into my eyes sometimes" she said

"Mommy will buy you new ones" I said and kissed her hair. I patted her back twice "Okay Emmy time for bed" I said as Wayne came into the room

"She can stay in here tonight" Wayne said before she turned off the light

Wayne kissed me then Emily before he laid down in bed next to Emily.

"Goodnight" Emily said with a yawn

**Any request? I was think of skipping ahead one or two years but it would still be summer time so Aria's sibling would be revealed. Or if your still enjoying the story as it is I won't change anything until the end of summer. **


	5. Rivalry and Beach Trip

Veronica's POV:

Ashley and I made a hard decision to pull Spencer and Hanna from the ballet camp after one week of it. Their instructor was rough with Spencer and she cursed right in Hanna's face. Most camps are full but Ashley found a way to squeeze Hanna into another art camp on Friday and Monday through Thursday she and Spencer will be in a more traditional day camp that has dance classes and piano lessons. Spencer has riding camp on Fridays and field hockey on Thursday so she'll miss two days of the day camp.

"Daddy what're you doing?" Spencer asked as she watched Peter typed on his laptop at the table while Spencer and I ate breakfast which was strawberry and cream crepes. Peter both miss Melissa but we really love spending more time with Spencer alone.

"Daddy is working on a difficult murder case champ" Peter said before he took a bite of his crepe

"Are you with the good guy or the bad guy?' Spencer asked as she fixed the little black bow tie on her hot pink dress.

"Well the so called bad guy didn't do it so I'm trying to prove that he's the good guy" Peter explained

"Peter she's a little too young to understand all of that" I said

"No I'm not I get it!" Spencer said

"Yeah show Mommy how you do the two times tables" Peter said

"Two..four..six..eight..ten..twelve..fourteen..sixteen..eighteen..twenty!" Spencer said

"Oh Wow who taught you that?" I asked

"Daddy. Oh I can play twinkle twinkle little star on the piano now!" Spencer said

"Good job are you excited to play field hockey today?" Peter asked

"Oh my gosh it's Thursday! I forgot you have field hockey we have to change your clothes right now!" I said as I stood up

"But I like this dress" she whined as I lifted her up into my arms and took her upstairs.

"Peter if the bus comes stall it" I said "Were the first house he can't skip us!" he yelled

Spencer took off her dress as I got out white track shorts, white sleeveless track shirt, and her white sneakers which she's never worn.

"Good thing your hair is in a bun" I said as I tied her sneakers tight for her. "Mommy will teach you how to tie your shoes tonight" I said as I brought her downstairs and sure enough the bus was outside.

"Put your backpack on" I said as I grabbed her lunchbox

"Bye Daddy" Spencer said before she kissed Peter on the lips. "Bye champ have fun" he said as I clipped Spencer's lunchbox to her backpack.

I held Spencer's hand as I took her outside to the bus. "Bye honey I love you" I said and kissed her

"Love you"

I watched her get into the bus and waved when she popped her head out the window.

Pam's POV:

"How do you say grandma in Korean?" I asked my daughter as I French braided her hair

"Halmeoni" Emily said as she took a few more bites of her cereal

"Good Job" I said "Are you done eating now?" I asked

"Yes. I can't wait to go swimming again!" she said as she put her backpack

Wayne came downstairs still in his t-shirt and pajamas. "My mom's plane doesn't land for another three hours. Emmy when you come home she'll be here and you only speak in Korean alright?"

Emily nodded as she took my hand. "Bye Daddy!" she said before I picked her up and brought her to Wayne so she could kiss him.

I carried Emily to the car and strapped her in after I unlocked it and opened the door. Emily left her backpack next to her.

"Oh no Mommy I left my blanket!" Emily cried

"Emmy you don't need it today you'll be out all day" I said

"But I need it!" she cried

I let out a sigh of relief when Wayne came out the house holding Emily's blanket. "Here honey" he said as I rolled down the window so he could give it to Emily.

"Thank you Daddy" Emily said

I blew Wayne a kiss before I pulled out the driveway and drove Emily to swim camp.

I was shocked when I only got a hug from Emily before she ran off to get changed. Her instructor Shanna was walked away from a pissed off Ashley and came to me.

"You must be Emily's mom! Your daughter is making a lot of progress she's amazing!" Shanna said

"Oh thank you. She's always loved the water how is she behaving she's not crying or anything like that right?" I asked

"Oh she had a bit of a meltdown yesterday before naptime but other then that she's great and she's gotten really close to Maya who's new and Paige I think she has a really got chance of joining the swim team when she's five or six" she said

"She really wants to join the team. Keep up the good work" I said

Ashley caught up with me as I walked back to my car. She had Hanna on her hip "You know Shanna told me she thinks Alison isn't happy here and we should look for another camp?" Ashley said "She said Alison tries to boss the other kids around and has problems listening. I said she's four years old it's going to happen sometimes and she said if Alison misbehaves today she'll be kicked out!"

"They can't kick her out it's only been one week" I said

Ashley's POV:

"I don't want to go to day camp without Spencer" Hanna whined from her car seat.

"You'll be fine and it's good to make new friends" I said

"I'm not gonna make any friends!" she cried

"Yes you are Hanna. I saw you talking to that other little girl what's her name?" I asked

"Mona and she's not coming today she told me" Hanna snapped

"We've talked about that attitude and I'm sure you'll make friends with another little boy or girl" I pulled into the camps parking lot

"I don't need you to walk me in today Mona said it's lame" Hanna said as she unstrapped herself and got out the car.

_My baby girl is growing up _I thought

Aria's POV:

"It is true that your brother is a creep?" I asked Jenna as I started to knit a my sister a blanket. Mommy's going to the doctor today and I'll find out if I'm getting my sister or not.

"He's is five so I guess he is sometimes" Jenna said. She was knitting a purple blanket but she was turning hers into a purse

I said "Well if he is a creep and my friend Alison finds out he's talking to Spencer he's going to be in trouble"

"With who? Alison? She doesn't scare him and neither do you" Jenna snapped

"She will" I said "She's Ali"

"Can I sit here?" A boy haired boy with hazel eyes said "No" Jenna said

"Yes you can" I said to him "What's your name?"

"Jake" he said

"You can sit next to me Jake" I said patting the chair beside me.

"What's your name?" he asked

"I'm Aria and that's Jenna" I said "How old are you?"

"I'm going to be five in August" Jake said

"Me too!" I said

Spencer's POV:

After the first five games the other group joined us for lunch. Mommy said I should sit with the other kids and try to make friends but I don't know how. So I just sat near a tree and ate my lunch.

"Hi Spencer" Ian Thomas said as over to my tree and sat down next to me.

"I thought you went to sports camp with Jason" I said

"I do both" he said

"I'm not allowed to talk to you" I said turning away from him as I ate my carrot sticks

"Says who?"

"Melissa she said you're hers and she'll break my fingers if she catches me with you" I said

"Well she won't find out and she's not here. Didn't you like playing field hockey with me that day?" he asked

"Yes-no I didn't because Melissa spanked me for it. And why do you want to be my friend I'm three!"

"So? Come sit with me and Noel, Eric and I they like you" he said

I smiled "Okay

Hanna's POV:

Mona _did _come to camp today so I wasn't alone. We were playing one the monkey bars when a boy came over and asked if he could play with us.

I turned to Mona to whisper in her ear "That's Caleb Rivers!"

Mona whispered back "He's nasty he plays in dirt and he steals toys and peoples lunches!"

I turned to Caleb "Get out of here!" I yelled

"I just want to play Hanna" he said

"How do you know her name?" Mona asked

"I saw her name tag and I can read pretty well" he said crossing his arms "You guys can't hog the monkey bars. I'll tell on you guys if you don't let me play too" he said

"Tell them I don't care" I snapped

"Fine then I will" Caleb said before he ran away

Alison's POV:

After camp Spencer and Aria came over for a playdate our parents were downstairs.

"Where is Emily?" I asked as everyone sat down in a circle

"Her grandma is visiting. I heard my mommy talking about it but she's coming soon" Spencer said

"Okay so-Hanna save some of the cookies for the rest of us" I said to my little sister

Hanna let the cookie go and grabbed her sippy cup. "So Hanna got in trouble when we got home" I told Spencer and Aria

"What did you do?" Aria asked

"I bullied Caleb Rivers from pre-school" Hanna said "I'm grounded" she said sadly "Well I'm proud of you we don't let boys talk down to us" I said with a smile. Hanna smiled back

"Caleb Rivers fixed my Leap Frog once" Spencer said

"Don't go near him Spencer he's gross" I said

"Jake from class b is in my art camp he's really nice-" Aria started

"We've talked about boys! They're creeps! Why don't you listen to me? Hanna and Emily do"

"I don't have a choice" Hanna mumbled, I glared at her long and hard "Spencer do you want a cookie?" she asked Spencer avoiding my glare

"He's nice and he invited me to his birthday party. It's tai kwon doe themed and at least Jake is clean and not a stocker like Toby. Last week Jenna's mom drove me home and Toby had a tantrum because he couldn't go into Spencer's house" Aria said

"You're speaking to Toby Cavannaugh? I told you he was a creep!" I yelled

"But he's not-"

"You're going against me? When I tell you to stay away from someone you listen to me-for god's sake Spencer put that stupid blanket away!" I said

Spencer's been holding that dumb purple blanket in her lap since she got here. I held my hand out "Give it to me"

Spencer handed it to me "Toby's not a creep he's really nice" she said

"He's a stocker that's why he joined ballet with all the girls. And how come I heard your mother talking to the Kahn boys mother on the phone about a playdate at Ian Thomas's house? Are you talking to them too?"

"They play field hockey with me and they're nice to me!" she said

"Oh are they? And I'm not?" I asked

"You can't tell me who I can and cannot talk to Ali you're not my Mommy" she said on the verge of tears

"I'll tell Melissa if you don't stop" I said

Spencer shook her head "You're not my friend"

"Yes I am. I'm just looking out for you" I said before she burst into tears

"Stop crying before your mom comes up. Here you can have your blanket" I said tossing it to her

Emily burst into my room "What's wrong Spencer?" she asked

Spencer didn't answer she just kept on crying. "Ali yelled at her" Aria said as Spencer's cries turned into sniffs and Emily sat down next to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Spencer I didn't mean to make you upset" I said "I'm sorry" I added

"Emily why are your eyes so red?" Hanna asked

"I swam in the pool without my googles" Emily said as she grabbed a cookie

"I find out if my mommy's having a boy or girl today" Aria said

"You sure you want a sister?" I asked

"Yes" she said "I'll be a good big sister to her. I won't make her afraid of me like Melissa and Spencer" she said

"You'd be afraid if your big sister spanked you too" Spencer said as she smoothed her blanket out on my carpet

"And since you're much older you'll have to share all your toys and even your clothes with the baby. If you have a brother he'll get his own things" I said

"I want a brother" Aria said quickly. I snickered.

"Aria we have to go now Daddy's here!" I heard Aria's mom yell from downstairs

"Bye!" Aria said as she left. "Bye!" we said in unison

"I wonder what it would be like to have a sibling" Emily said

"Be glad you get what ever you want" I said

"Spencer how were those French lessons?" I asked

"Good I guess" she said

"My Daddy can speak French" Hanna said playing with her toenails. I smacked her hand to stop her "That's nasty" I snapped

"Emily who's that Maya girl you're always talking too?" I asked her

"She just moved here that's why she was never in school. She's three" Emily said

"And why do you talk to Paige she's so mean to everyone except you"

"No she just beat you in the race yesterday so you don't like her" Emily snapped. Hanna and Spencer were wrapping Hanna's polar bear in Spencer's blanket

"No she's mean and stuck up. She pushed me" I said

"You push everyone Alison even your own sister and us" Emily said "You should start talking to other people that's what summer is about"

Ella's POV:

I picked Aria up before I told her the amazing news "Mommy's having a…..boy!" I cried

"Yes!" Aria and wrapped her arms around me

I smiled though I was shocked that she wasn't upset about not getting her beloved little sister.

What she doesn't know is that Byron and I are moving her to the main guest room and putting the baby in her room because it's closer to our bedroom.

TWO DAYS LATER:

"Aria your new room is just as nice sweetie stop crying" I said Byron and I were moving Aria's furniture out her room this morning and Aria is having a tantrum. I do kind of feel bad though

"I want this room! That one is tiny!" she screamed holding her cookie monster tighter

"Pookie bear. We need the baby to be closer to us and we'll buy you a new crib for your toys" Byron explained

"I hate the baby and I hate you guys!" Aria yelled and ran out of her room

I stopped putting her toys in a card board box. She's said that to Byron before but she's never said it to me.

"Maybe we should-"

"Ella she'll get over it when we do her room over" Byron said

"I should've listened to Veronica and brought her over there while we did this. I'm going to bring her there now" I said kissing Byron before I left the room

Aria was sitting on the couch laying on her cookie monster crying quietly. "Aria" I said "Come on Mommy's going to take you to Spencer's you don't have to be sad"

Aria fixed her little blue dress before she went to the front door to put her shoes on.

Aria gave me her famous silent treatment all the way to Spencer's. I bent down to pick her up and she moved away and knocked on the door. Spencer answered

"Aria!" she cried happily "You came!" Spencer took Aria's hand and they went upstairs to her room.

Veronica walked over to us and took Aria's bag. "So I guess it didn't go so well?" she asked

I shook my head "She's not talking to me" I said

"Oh as soon as he's born she'll forget about it. Good luck" she said as she closed the door

Ashley's POV:

"Hanna it's naptime soon so after the movie you, Emily, and Alison have to take a nap your you'll be all grouchy at the beach" I said as I filled sippy cups with water.

"Okay" Hanna said

"How come Jason doesn't have to take a nap?" Alison asked

"I don't because I'm not a baby like you" Jason teased

"Stop it. Alison if you hit him you're going to timeout" I said as I watched Alison raise her hand to Jason and put it down after my warning

"Emily I heard you speaking Korean to your grandmother earlier, you speak it very well" I said as I handed everyone their sippy cups and Jason and Alison their cups with straws.

"Thank you " Emily said

The girls and Jason watched Frozen and Alison fell asleep first. I carried her upstairs to her room and when I came back Emily was asleep her blanket under her. I left Emily and Hanna to sleep in the living room.

Jason went to his room to play video games and while the kids were asleep I made sure we had snacks for the beach and everything.

Hanna came downstairs first dressed in her yellow bikini and holding her white sleeveless polo dress in one hand and her polar bear Zoey in the other.

"Hanna you got dressed all by yourself?" I asked as I lifted her up and sat her down on the counter.

"Yeah and Emily did too!" she said

"Oh really? Where's Emily?" I asked I lost track of them when they all ran upstairs to change

"She had to go potty" Hanna said as I kissed her cheek I put her dress on her and showed her how to button her polo dress and then gave her some fruit slices.

While I french braided Hanna's hair Alison and Emily came downstairs ready to go. They had a snack as well. Jason eventually came down and had some yogurt he has this crazy hatred of fruit.

"Is my daddy coming?" Emily asked me

"Were going to meet him and your mommy at the beach okay?" I asked

"Okay!" she said happily

While the kids had their snacks I packed up the minivan before the kids came outside and I strapped Alison, Hanna, and Emily in the back because the dvd player was back there and they wanted to finish Frozen and Jason in his booster seat in the middle.

Jason sat in the middle. Tom should be meeting us at the beach but he's being held up at work

Veronica's POV:

I was packing beach toys and food when Aria came downstairs.

"Hi Aria. Did you sleep well?" I asked as she made her way downstairs. "Yes" I lifted her up and put her in a chair

"Did Melissa have to give her room away before Spencer was born?" Aria asked me

"No but she slept in my room a lot when Spencer was born because Spencer was in there and she liked watching me take care of her" I said

"Then how come Spencer's room is so much bigger then Melissa's?" she asked

"You know what? Melissa was in Spencer's room until she was two and then she begged for us to move us into her room now. Now she regrets it though" I said

"I like my room" Aria said sadly

"I know you do but it is very important that babies sleep in their rooms because if they get to attached being with their mommy they won't ever go to sleep on their own. Spencer had a lot of trouble sleeping on her own when she was a baby because she slept with me all the time when she should've been in her own room" I said

"But what about me? I'm the baby too" Aria said

"Yes you are and just because you're getting a new room doesn't mean your mommy and daddy don't love you. Now will you talk to your mommy when you see her at the beach?" I asked before I put some of her hair behind her ear

Aria nodded "I guess" she said

"You want a yogurt?" I asked her "It's a pretty long drive to the beach"

"Yes please" Aria said

I got a spoon before I grabbed Aria a vanilla yogurt with some granola. "Thank you" Aria said when I handed it to her

"You're welcome. I'm going to go get Spencer she's been asleep for a long time now and we have to go soon" I said to Aria before I went upstairs to Spencer's room.

Spencer was still passed out in her bed on her stomach with her blanket over her head. "Spencer" I said as I sat down on her bed beside her and rubbed her back.

"Sweetie come on we have to go to the beach" I said as I pulled her blanket from over her face. I rubbed her back for awhile and when she still didn't wake up I just picked her up in my arms.

Spencer woke up and she was not happy with me. "Mommy put me down!" she whined

"Honey were going to the beach now come lets get your bathing suit on" I said as I sat her down on her bed and then went to go get her blue bikini with a skirt connected to the bottoms and baby wipes.

Spencer started crying when made her stand. "Come on you're a big girl can you dress yourself or do you need mommy to do it for you like a baby?" I asked

Spencer gets more and more independent each day especially with a teasing sister like Melissa. Of course she's three so I'm not going to make her do to much but she needs to be a big girl. If she can do math she can dress herself.

"L-like a big g-girl" she sniffed

"Then lets do it so you can have your snack and we can go to the beach Aria's waiting for you" I said

Spencer had some trouble getting her overall dress straps undone but she did it and took off her pink tanktop. "Are you wet?" I asked her

Spencer shook her head as she took off her dry pull-up and put on her bikini bottoms and skirt. "Good girl" I said

After she put on her bathing suit she put her tanktop back on and her dress. I kissed her cheek "You're such a big girl!" I said as I picked her up and grabbed her blanket with my free hand

"Okay were running late so you can finish your snack in the car" I said

I strapped the girls into their car seats before I packed the car with all of our beach stuff.

Spencer's POV:

"Hanna Spencer why aren't you guys getting in the water? We can play in the sand any time" Alison asked as she walked over to us soaking wet

"Because there are crabs and jelly fish in that water and if I get hurt before my big field hockey game.." I said

"Oh my gosh it's fine Spencer. Come on Hanna you're afraid of everything" Alison said

"Well go in later when the waves aren't as crazy" I said

"I'll get mommy and she'll carry you in Hanna!" Alison said before she ran off to her mom

Ashley's POV:

"You're okay" I said as I step into the water holding my youngest on my hip. "Hanna the water is at my ankles! Calm down look at Spencer she was scared and she's fine now" I said

Veronica ignored Spencer's whimpers and cries and brought her out to the water so it came up to her waist Spencer still on her hip. Spencer was giggling as they jumped over small waves, Peter was beside them. Emily was out a little bit further with Wayne and Pam swimming. Alison, Jason and Aria were over by Emily with Tom, Byron and Ella.

"Its cold!" Hanna cried when more of the water got on her

"Are you being a grouch?" I asked before I tickled her

Hanna laughed and she didn't even notice that we were right next to Spencer. "See it isn't so scary"

"Oh that's a big wave coming" Veronica said holding Spencer tightly after ten minutes of us all playing in the water

"Oh shit" I whispered that's going to take all of us under the water

"Hanna close your eyes and plugged your nose okay?" I said as I wrapped her legs around my hips and held her tightly before I closed my eyes and ducked under the wave.

"Spencer!" Veronica screamed "She slipped out of my arms!" she cried. I rubbed Hanna's back as she coughed a little bit.

Peter jumped from the water holding Spencer "She's okay she just needs to get all the water out" he said patting Spencer's back

Alison was fine it looks like she ran out the water with Jason and they never got hit. Emily was fine but she also chocked on some water. Ella looked like she was going to throw up. We all got out the water.

"Spencer are you okay?" Hanna asked her best friend. Spencer was spitting up all the salt water she swallowed and rubbing her eyes that stung.

"Mommy my eyes hurt" Hanna whined rubbing her eyes

"I know go to Daddy so he can put some water on them" I said before I kissed her cheek

Alison came over to me and sat on my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair and sighed when Spencer threw up in the sand. Poor baby. "Ella and Emily just threw up" Pam said as she rubbed her daughter's back.

"So did Spencer" Veronica said "No don't cry" she said when Spencer started sniffing.

"Are they going to be okay?" Alison asked "They look really sick"

"I hope so baby. Come on lets make a sand castle" I said

Wayne's POV:

Emily wasn't doing so well that wave hit her harder then we thought I should've held on to her. Pam stood Emily up and wrapped her towel around her.

"Wayne can you block her? I'm going to take her swim suit off and warm her up" Pam said

"No Mommy I wanna swim more!" Emily cried

"Dangsin-eun apeun emilli ibnida. jeug, ijen suyeong ui" I said as I blocked Emily with a towel for privacy (You're sick Emily. That's enough swimming now)

"I'm not sick!" Emily cried with another cough

Pam pulled Emily swimsuit down and pulled her feet out before she wrapped her in her towel and held her to her chest. She rubbed Emily's back as she cried "You're okay"

I grabbed Emily a pull-up and not underwear because I know she's sick and she may have an accident. I also got Emily's jean shorts, yellow t-shirt, and blue sweater.

Pam dressed Emily and then gave her to me. "Come to Daddy" I said as I lifted her up

She was still upset about us taking off her bathing suit. I walked around the shore with Peter holding Emily as he held Spencer who had changed into a pink towel cover up dress. Everyone else was eating

"Daddy's got you" Peter said as she rubbed Spencer's back "She got a good gallon of that sea water in her stomach" Peter said

"I know Emily too" I said

"She's sleeping?" Peter asked me gesturing towards Spencer who was asleep on Peter's shoulder

I nodded. "I think its time to go Emmy" I said as we walked back over to everyone. Jason was fast asleep in Ashley's lap. Alison and Hanna were playing in the sand with Aria and Ella. Byron was packing up the cooler. Veronica and Pam were talking.

Ella's POV:

I guess all I needed was food because the moment I ate one of those turkey sandwiches I couldn't stop. "Mommy do you feel better?" Aria asked

"Yes baby I do" I said as I pulled her onto my lap.

"Aria its getting cold you have to take your bathing suit off soon okay?" Byron asked

"Okay" Aria said before she stood up and began to pull at her bathing suit straps. I gasped and pulled her onto my lap

"Daddy said soon not to get naked now!" I said and tickled her. Aria giggled.

After I finished eating Ashley, Veronica and I took the girls and Jason to change in the bathrooms, Aria was wearing a white t-shirt jean shorts and a pink sweater.

Byron held her and in his free had he pulled the cooler.

"Bye everyone! We'll see you on Monday!" I said before I got into the car.

Byron strapped Aria in before he got into the drivers seat. "Maybe we should schedule you another doctors appointment make sure nothing happened to him?" Byron suggested

"That's probably a good idea" I said

"Aria are you feeling better about your room?" Byron asked

"Oh I'm still mad I'm just talking to you for the baby" Aria snapped

"We've talked about that attitude Aria. Your room new room is very nice an-"

"Then how come the baby can't be in there?" Aria asked

"He can't be in there because he needs to be close to the me honey" I said

Aria said nothing and by the time we got home she was asleep. Byron took the cooler in before he took Aria into our room. We want to put her into her new room when she's awake.

I called Veronica and answered on the third ring "Hey I'm here I was just putting Spencer back to bed" she said

"How is she doing?" I asked

"She threw up again when we got home. I'm taking her to the doctor tomorrow. I don't think it was the seawater though she was sneezing this morning. So how is Aria doing about her room? Did my talk do any good?" Veronica said

"I thought it did but she gave Byron and I a whole bunch of attitude about it" I said

"You know what Melissa wasn't that much younger than Aria when Spencer was born and I when she got really jealous I took her to Wellington Toy Company"

"The one with the really realistic baby dolls?" I asked. Aria got a vanity from there for her fourth birthday and it was $379. You would think the wood from that vanity came from Narnia.

"That's the one and I bought Melissa one that was very identical to a two week old newborn. She still has and when I pass that thing I think it's a real baby its eyes are closed and its all wrinkled. Anyway I bought Melissa one and they took her into a baby care class and everything teach her how to change its diapers and stuff. She even got to sign a birth certificate. I want to take the girls there tomorrow. Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Alison. My treat. It will probably make Aria excited to have a real baby" she said

"Well that's nice of you but I don't think Aria deserves such an expensive gift" I said

"Well then how about next weekend? Spencer was really good this week and she went to all her camps without Peter and I dropping her off. I feel really bad about that" she said sadly

"Oh you shouldn't feel bad about that V its good that she's becoming more independent its important at her age" I said

"Don't even talk about that she's still my baby"

"You know what lets go tomorrow it'll be fun. I hope Spencer feels better" I said

"Thank you see you later" I said

Tom's POV:

Ashley smiled at Alison and I as she set the table with Hanna. I was holding Alison in my arms "Such a Daddy's girl" she said. All our kids were in pajamas Ashley hates sand and sent them all to the shower.

"Jason's my Daddy" Hanna said as she sat down in her chair

"No he's not" Ashley said as she put the mashed potatoes, green beans and pot roast on the table

"Yes I am" Jason said

"Jason you are seven years old you're way to young to be a father" I said before I put Alison in her chair

"I take care of her" he said

"What do you do Jason?" Ashley asked smiling

"I pour her juice and not in sippy cups, I read to her, I take her outside, I watch her while you're doing laundry" Jason said

"I watch her too" Alison said

"Yes you two are amazing _siblings _to Hanna" I said

"Then Jasper is my second Daddy" Hanna said. Ashley laughed "Oh you guys are too much"

"Mommy you're coming to my soccer game next week right?" Jason asked

"Yes honey of course I am honey why wouldn't I?" Ashley asked

"You didn't come last week" he said

"That's because Mommy had work but I took off especially for you okay?" Ashley asked

Jason smiled "So Alison Hanna tomorrow Spencer's mommy is taking us to a special toy place to adopt a babydoll. You that place you wanted to go for your fifth birthday Alison?"

Alison nodded "Were going there?" she asked

"Yes Spencer's mommy is doing this as a special treat for all you girls and so Aria will know what its like to have a new sibling" she said "So what do you say to Spencer's mommy tomorrow?" Ashley asked

"Thank you" Hanna and Alison said in unison

"And Hanna you're still grounded so you can play with your baby at the store but when we get home you're putting it back in its box for two days and you have to apologize to Caleb tomorrow at camp understand?" Ashley asked

"Yes Mommy" Hanna said with a sigh

Pam's POV:

Emily was feeling a bit better but now she's complaining about stomach pain. I ironed her little mermaid footie pajamas before I laid them down on our bed. Wayne was giving her a bath and she cried in the beginning because she didn't want to.

Wayne came out our bathroom holding Emily who was wrapped in a towel laying her head on his shoulder.

"She threw up I'm going to clean up the floor" Wayne said as he gave me Emily

"Oh Emmy" I said as I stood her up on the bed "Mommy will give you some medicine" I said as I dried her off

"I don't need a pull up" Emily whined as I slipped a pull-up on her

"I know you don't Emmy you're a big girl but you're sick you might have an accident" I said as I zipped up her pajamas

I gave Emily her blanket before I carried her downstairs. Emily played with my hair as I went through the cabinet looking for some medicine for her.

"Here baby" I said handing her a chewable tablet. Emily ate it with no complaints. She told me her stomach hurt this morning after a few hours she felt better so I just forgot about it but swallowing all that salt water made her worse.

I swayed from side to side as I rubbed Emily's back "You know if you're feeling better tomorrow were all going to get baby dolls with your friends. Would you like that?" I asked

Emily nodded into my shoulder and I kissed her cheek.

I took Emily upstairs to her room and laid her down when she fell asleep. "I love you Emmy" I said before I turned her lights off and left

Peter's POV:

THE NEXT MORNING:

"Hey champ are you feeling better?" I asked my daughter as I entered her bedroom. We gave her some medicine last night before bed. Spencer shrugged and rubbed her eyes.

I lifted her up into my arms and kissed her cheek before she laid her head on my shoulder. "Mommy's making you breakfast so Daddy's going to find you some clothes" I said as I went through her dresser

"Did you have an accident?" I asked Spencer shook her head and I kissed her hair "You big girl here go pee and put these on" I said as I put her down and handed her new underwear

I picked out white jeans and white t-shirt with red hearts all over it. Then I went to her closet and got her bright blue rain coat it is pouring outside. I also got her blue rain boots.

"Daddy my stomach still hurts" Spencer whined as she came out the bathroom

"I think you need to eat you didn't eat your dinner last night" I said before I handed her the clothes.

I brought Spencer downstairs holding her rain coat and blanket in my free hand. Veronica made pancakes and sliced fruit for breakfast.

"Hi honey are you feeling better?" Veronica asked as she took Spencer from me "You think you can go to the toy place today? Or do you want to stay with Daddy?" I asked

"I can go" Spencer said as she nibbled on a mango slice as Veronica braided Spencer's hair back.

"Mommy rented a bigger car" Veronica said

Ella's POV:

"Veronica I think you may have taken this to far" I said as I strapped Aria into her car seat in the pink van Veronica rented

"I needed something that would fit us all in" Veronica said. Emily, Hanna, Alison, and Spencer were buckled into the car. Ashley was in the passenger seat and I was sitting next to Pam.

"Emily looks a lot better" I said as I put my seatbelt on

"Yeah I gave her some medicine last night" Pam said

"So does everyone know what type of baby they want? Boy or girl?" Veronica asked

"I want a boy" Spencer said

"I want a girl" Alison said "Me too" Hanna said

"Copycat" Alison said to Hanna

"I want girl" Emily said "And I want a boy" Aria said

"Wow this place reminds me of the chocolate factory from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" I said looking out the window at this castle of a toy store

I held Aria's hand as we walked inside. Veronica walked in front of us with Spencer on her hip and her purse in her other hand.

"You're gonna be a mommy when we leave here Aria!" I said. Aria is still mad at Byron and I she didn't like her room at all. She said she only liked the big window.

"What a fancy elevator" Pam said as she picked up Emily and put her on her hip

"The nursery is on the tenth floor" Veronica said before she pressed the button "I called in this morning and they're expecting us so no one else is on the tenth floor besides the workers"

"Hello ladies welcome to Wellington Nursery! I'm Mandy your tour guide" A young lady wearing nurses scrubs said "Please follow me so we can start our tour"

She lead us down a bright yellow hall into a room titled ICU "Mommy what does that stand for?" Aria asked

"Intensive Care Unit" I said

In the room there were ten baby incubators lined up side by side with dolls in them and I had to check twice to make sure they weren't real. There were also nurses pretending to take care of these babies.

"This is our ICU with where the younger babies are kept they have to stay in these incubators because they're very small and need extra because of that these little ones are not for sale" she said

"Let me show you to our infant unit where all of our adoptable babies ranging from age zero to three months are" Mandy said leading us out the room

I held in my laughter she's just taking this so seriously I wouldn't be able to keep a straight face.

"Wow" was all I could say when we entered a room full of hospital beds with the dolls in them. "Go ahead and find your babies ladies" Mandy said

Pam's POV:

Emily's in a bit of a mood she doesn't want to walk around to see the dolls she wants me to hold her. I tried to put her down and she clung to me. I was happy to see that there were plenty of ethnic dolls for Emily to choose from.

"Do you see one you like Emmy?" I asked

"That one" Emily said pointing to a doll. "Oh she's pretty" I said

This doll had Emily's skin complexion and she was Asian she had veining and capillaries. Her little eyes were brown and her little wrinkles were so realistic. "Mommy read this please" Emily said pointing to the dolls hospital tag.

"It says her name is Fae she is twenty-four inches long and seven pounds. She is three months old" I said I caught a glimpse of the price of this doll and it was $579 what an expensive doll. Well it's not my money.

"I want this one" Emily said

"Okay lets tell Mandy" I said before I kissed her hair cheek

Ashley's POV:

I hate to admit that I am a little upset that I can't buy Hanna, Alison, and Jason toys this expensive. "Hanna get a boy don't copy me" Alison said to Hanna as she looked at a baby girl.

"Alison you're not the only one getting a girl you're not the boss of her. Hanna pick out any baby you like" I said

Alison huffed and looked around more "Look Ali they're two babies in this bed" Hanna said pointing to two dolls in a hospital bed together

"They're twins!" Alison said "I could get two"

"No Alison you'd share with Hanna you cannot have two babies you'd each get one" I said sternly when I saw the price that was $1000

"But I don't wanna share with her" Alison said

"Then each of you can pick your own" I said

"I like the twins they look like us Ali" Hanna said

The twin dolls were identical besides there hair color. One baby was more of a honey blonde like Hanna and the other a dirty blonde like Alison. One of them had ice blue eyes and the other ones eyes were closed and they had realistic details.

"I want them we can share them" Hanna said

"Alison get that pout off your face, would you like to share with Hanna and each of you have one doll or do you want to pick your own?" I asked

"I'll share but I want the opened eyed one" Alison said

"I wanted the other one anyway" Hanna said

Veronica's POV:

"Spencer are you sure you want him? His eyes are closed" I said

"He looks like a real baby" Spencer said

Spencer picked out a three month old little baby boy doll. He has brown hair wrinkles on his hands and feet. His name is Aiden.

Aria picked out a similar one but his eyes were open and are a hazel colored like hers.

"Has everyone made their match?" Mandy asked

"Yes I think so" I said looking around

"The hospital beds have wheels if you could push your babies and follow me?" Mandy said leading the way. "Can I put you down now?" I asked Spencer

Spencer shook her head and laid her head on my shoulder. I pushed her baby and followed Mandy to a room titled "Mothering Class"

"Okay now I would like all the young ladies and their babies to follow me in here and there's a longue for the mommies" Mandy said

"You'll see Mommy soon" I said as I put Spencer down

**Next chapter there will be a birthday party! Can you guess who's I think some of you will be surprised !**

**-Hope**


	6. Happy Birthday

Alison: 5

Aria: 4

Emily: 4

Hanna: 3

Spencer: 3

Jason: 7

Melissa: 6

Veronica's POV:

Today is Hanna and Spencer's birthday yes they were born on the same day Hanna in the morning and Spencer that night.

We did their parties together for their second and last year we did them separate but this year the girls begged us for a princess tea party.

"My baby is four years old! You're such a big girl!" I said holding Spencer tight

"Yep and she still cries all the time" Melissa said she's a bit jealous that all the attention isn't on her

"Melissa don't ruin a good day" I said as I put Spencer on the counter top. She's dressed as princess Belle and Hanna is going to be Cinderella. Emily will be Pocahontas, Alison will be Aurora and Aria will be Snow White.

"Can I go look at the backyard now?" Spencer asked as I took her hair out of its bun and put her tiara on.

Peter and Tom are helping with the finishing touches on the party. "Wait for Hanna to come downstairs and we'll take pictures" I said

"Why do we have to take pictures you said after breakfast and I finished" Spencer whined

"May I go to the backyard?" Melissa asked

"No you may not Melissa" I said as I put Spencer on my hip

"She got to see my party last time" Melissa said

"Melissa she was taking a nap for most of it and she didn't even go near you she stayed with me" I said

"She can't come to the party though she's mean" Spencer said

"I don't want to go to your stupid baby party!" Melissa yelled

"The only stupid baby here is you" Spencer snapped

Melissa gasped and ran upstairs to her room.

"Spencer that wasn't nice-"

"She ready!" Ashley said as she brought Hanna downstairs. I put Spencer down next to her "Oh you girls look so pretty lets take pictures!"

Both girls got tired of the pictures but we need them for memories. Almost all of Spencer and Hanna's friends came to the party.

Peter and I hired all the Disney princesses to come to the party. We had a bouncy castle in the shape of a teacup and tea party table where the princess castle cake was and another where all the food was. There was an area where the girls could get their nails done, hair done, and even get some makeup on. Soon the princesses were going to do a little dance class for the girls. Spencer and Hanna are also performing a ballet duet they worked on in camp.

"V why are there two photographers?" Ashley asked me as we sat down at a table for the moms.

"One for Hanna the other for Spencer. We'll get photo albums in four days" I said

"Oh my goodness" Ashley said

"You two really went all out for this one huh?" Louise who is Maya's mom asked

"Yep our girls are only going to turn four once right?" Ashley said and I nodded in agreement

"Ella said she was feeling contractions that's why she isn't here she's at the doctors just in case" Pam said reading a text off her phone

"But it's not time yet" I said

"That's why she's so worried" Pam said

"Mommy Mommy! Look at my earrings!" Spencer said showing me her new earrings. I took her to her doctor to get her ears pierced when she was seven months old.

"Oh you got princess Belle on them! They look so pretty!" I said before I kissed her cheek "Are you having fun?" I asked

"Yeah I'm gonna go get my makeup done!" she said before she ran over to her friends

"Oh I can't wait to see Peter's reaction to his youngest wearing eye shadow" I said with a laugh

"Oh yeah Tom looked like he was about to faint when he saw Hanna all dressed up" Ashley said

"They're getting big! This my last year with her here with me at the house more" I said

"Next year they'll be off the kindergarten" Pam said sadly

"Alison doesn't want to go" Ashley said "She said she's just glad she won't be in the house"

I shook my head "Spencer told me earlier "Next year I get to go to school Mommy!" I was so shocked" I said

"Well that's good she's ready to explore with her learning I mean you had to have noticed by now that she's bright" Ashley said

"Thank you I have noticed but I feel like she gets it from Melissa because she'll play school with her and Peter always works with her" I said

"I should do that more with Emily so she'll be ready" Pam said Ashley nodded in agreement

"I love Emily's costume she looks just like Pocahontas" I said watching Emily, Spencer, and Alison talk to Elsa and Anna. Hanna and Aria were dancing with Snow White.

"Oh thank you. I had to convince her to wear her hair down she hates her hair being in her face" Pam said

I checked my clock "Should I tell the chefs to serve the food?" I asked

"Yeah some kids will sit some won't" Ashley said

Ashley's POV:

Hanna walked over to me with a heart shaped burger and french fries on her plate. I took her plate and put her on my lap.

"You like your party?" I asked her and kissed her cheek. Alison, Maya, Emily, Aria and Paige were sitting at a smaller table near us and Spencer was sitting with Peter. Veronica went inside to check on Melissa who only came out to the party once.

Hanna nodded and ate her food. "What're we doing next?" Hanna asked

"Well we have the princess dance class with everyone then you and Spencer are going to perform your duet. After that we will sing and have cake and then while we eat cake we'll watch the slideshow and then all your friends will leave except Spencer, Aria, and Emily and we'll play in the sprinkler" I said

"Okay!" Hanna said happily

Veronica and I took the girls into the house to change them into their leotards. They had fluffy tutus connected to them. Hanna's is bright pink and Spencer's is white her tutu is bright pink. They both had on pink ballet shoes and their hair was down with their tiaras on.

"Are you ready?" I asked the girls

They nodded and went outside they're dancing to the song Roar by Katie Perry. Veronica and I tried to get them to agree to something slower but they refused. There was a small stage in the backyard for them.

I almost was tearing up during the whole performance. "Does it concern you that they can do a spilt already?" Veronica whispered as we watched the girls slide into their spilt and hold it both of them were smiling.

"Yes it does that teacher was probably forcing their bodies into those positions" I whispered

Tom filmed the whole thing and Peter took more pictures.

I clapped and cheered when they finished and bowed.

I lifted Hanna into my arms when she ran over to me "Good job baby!" I said

I held Hanna on my hip as we all walked over to the cake. One side had Hanna's candles and the other had Spencer's.

Veronica handed me the lighter with her free hand she had Spencer on her hip. We sang for Hanna first and then she blew out her candles and we clapped. I kissed her cheek before I handed the lighter to Veronica and she lit her candles and we sang Spencer blew her candles out and we clapped.

The girls cut the first slice together and then Tom took over.

The slideshow played while everyone ate their cake. It started from the very first day the girls were born until now. Veronica and I met in the hospital the day the girls were born and Pam was a very good friend of mine good friend of mine and Ella a good friend of hers and that's really how we all clicked.

"Thank you for coming!" Spencer said when everyone left

"I'm tired" Hanna whined as Byron and Peter pumped up the sprinkler/pool.

"I need to go to my nap" Hanna whined as I picked her up "You don't want to play in pool?" I asked

Hanna shook her head and laid her head on my shoulder. "V I think I'm going to take this birthday girl home I can come back and clean up though" I said

"Oh no the crew is doing that. This was a lot of fun" Veronica said before she went back over to the girls

"Alison I'm taking Hanna home do you want to come?" I asked

"No I wanna stay here" Alison said

"Okay Daddy will stay with you" I said

I strapped Hanna into her car seat and drove to Ian Thomas's house where Jason was having his playdate.

I had to be quick because Hanna fell asleep in the car and I can't leave her in there for long it's hot.

Ian's mother Kate opened the door for me and called Jason. "Hi thank you again for taking him"

"Oh it's a pleasure having him here Ashley" she said

Jason came down stairs and said thank you to Kate before we left.

"You always pick me up so early" Jason grumbled

"Jason you were in there for about four hours sweetie" I said as I opened his door for him.

I drove home and carried Hanna back to her room and she woke up when I laid her down on her bed.

"Let Mommy put play clothes on you" I said as I took her swimsuit off and got her some clothes.

I put underwear and a white sundress on Hanna and just let her go to sleep. I kissed her hair "Have a good nap birthday girl" I said

Ella's POV:

The baby is fine but in a month I'm going to be on bed rest. Byron is cooking dinner and I'm sitting with Aria on the couch watching Monsters University.

"Dinner's ready" Byron said. I reached for the remote on the coffee table and before I even touch it Aria grabbed it.

"The movie isn't done yet!" she said

"Aria its time for dinner give me the remote" I said holding my hand out

Aria shook her head "I'm still watching it!" she yelled

"You're going to timeout after dinner" I said as I walked over to the T.V and turned it off. I felt a hard object hit my back when the T.V screen went black.

I turned around and Aria was standing behind me with her arms crossed and a pout on her lips. "You hit Mommy?" I asked as I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me turning her around so I could land five smacks on her bottom.

"You do not throw things!" I yelled as I put her in the corner and she started to cry for Byron of course.

"Daddy!" Aria cried

"You don't throw things Aria" Byron said as he sliced the meat loaf.

I sat down at the table and ate Aria sat in the corner for five minutes and then I called her to the table.

"I'm sorry" Aria sniffed before she ran to Byron.

Byron put Aria on his lap and gave her a hug "You're okay" he said as he rubbed Aria's back

"S-she only l-l-likes the b-baby!" Aria cried

"Aria no that's not true baby" I said

"What's this about? Is it because I spanked you?" I asked

Aria shook her head "Is it because I didn't come to the party today?"

She nodded yes "You were the o-only Mommy not there" sniffed

"Aria I'm sorry I couldn't be there. Mommy was having a lot of pain and your brother could've been hurt okay?" I asked as I got up and took her from Byron

Aria nodded and I gave her a hug. "I love you Aria that will never change even when your brother comes"

Pam's POV:

"Come on Emily it's time for bed" I said as I watched my daughter tap away on her Leap Frog tablet.

"Can I just have five more minutes please?" Emily asked

"Emmy it's almost ten o'clock. I'll read you your new book from grandma she sent it to you all the way from the Philippines" I said

Emily smiled and followed me upstairs to her room. While we were going up the steps I hear a bang I turned around with and gasped when I saw Emily with her face down on the steps. She slipped on her Minnie Mouse footie pajamas and hit her cheek.

"Oh no Emmy! Are you okay?" I asked

I don't think Emily was going to cry but when she looked up at me and saw how concerned I was she burst into tears.

I picked her up and kissed her hurt cheek "It's okay Emmy here lets read the story" I said as I brought her to our bedroom. Wayne was reading his own book and noticed Emily crying "What happened?" he asked

"She tripped on the stairs. I'm going to get her an ice pack" I said as I put her on Wayne's lap

I could her him telling her it was okay and talking to her in Korean as I went downstairs and got her an ice pack from the freezer.

I went back to our bedroom and Emily had stopped crying she was looking through her new book.

I placed on her cheek and she held it there and I put her on my lap so we could read the book. By the time it was over she was asleep.

**Please continue to review I have a Teen Wolf story coming up! Don't worry I'll still update the ones that are out now! Next chapter is a year later when the kids are starting school!**

**-Hope**


	7. First Day of School

Alison: 6

Aria: 6

Emily: 5

Spencer: 5

Hanna: 5

Jason: 9

Melissa: 8

Mike: One turning two. Twenty three months

Ella's POV:

"Say I love you" Aria said to Mike who was sitting on the floor playing with his toddler legos.

"I love you" Mike said

"Good job. What's my name?" Aria asked

"Aria" Mike said

"Dinner is ready" I said as I put roast beef and mashed potatoes on the table. Byron is doing some last minute school work so he can't join us for dinner.

"You ready for dinner big boy?" I asked Mike as I lifted him up and put him in his booster seat next to Aria.

"Are you excited for school tomorrow Aria?" I asked as I sat down at the table

"I guess I just wish we didn't have to wear uniforms" Aria said

"You don't have to wear them in middle school and in high school honey just a few more years. You guys look so cute in them" I said

Aria turned to Mike "Is he going to school?" Aria asked

"No he's going to stay home with Mommy" I said

"But I went to school when I was two" Aria said

"He's not two yet and you liked going to pre school with Alison. Mike doesn't have any friends his age yet" I said

"He always gets to be with you and I'm just with Daddy" Aria said

"I will pick you up from school tomorrow honey. You don't need to feel this way. When you were Mike's age you were with Mommy and Daddy a lot" I said

"You gonna miss sissy while she's gone?" I asked Mike

"Yes" Mike said

Aria leaned over and kissed his cheek "That's my Mikey"

Ashley's POV:

"Hanna why are you in your pajamas?" I asked my youngest as I packed lunches for tomorrow.

"Alison said I should go to bed early. Is it true that the teachers will spank us if we're bad?" Hanna asked

"No your sister is just trying to scare you and you cannot go to bed until you eat dinner and take a shower" I said

"I did take a shower" Hanna said

"Well then sit down and eat your dinner" I said

"Pasta!" Jason said as he came downstairs with Tom and Alison

"Alison apologize to your sister for lieing to her about your teachers" I said

"I didn't lie it's true" she said

"Alison Kate apologize" Tom said

"Sorry" she grumbled and began to eat her food.

"Hanna I saw a list of your classmates. Emily, Spencer, Maya, and Caleb are all in your class" I said

"What about Mona?" Hanna asked

"She's in the other class but you'll see each other a lot too" I said

Hanna signed "I'd rather have her than Caleb he's gross" Hanna said

"You be nice. He's not mean to you is he?" I asked

"No"

"Mommy did you see who was in my class?" Jason asked

"Yes I did Ian and Eric are in your class and Melissa is too" I said

"But Melissa's younger then me" Jason said

"She skipped a grade" I said

"Why?" Alison asked

"She knew everything she had to know for third grade so her teacher put her in Jason's grade" I said

"Will they do that to Spencer too?" Alison asked

"Well she's smart but-"

"She's not _that _smart I'm smarter than her" Alison said

"No you're not Spencer can do fractions and you can't" Hanna snapped

"Girls cut it out" Tom said

"Alison Aria, Paige, Lucas, and Jenna are in your class and the new girl Cece that moved here is in your class too" I said

"But she's eight isn't she?" Alison asked

"Yes she is"

"Oh that means she's stupid" Jason said

"No it doesn't her family came from Paris so I guess she couldn't enroll into the correct grade. Maybe they'll move her" I said

"Lucas is so weired I don't want him in my class" Alison whined

"You'll be nice to him his mother told me you knocked him over yesterday" I said

"That's because he was bothering Hanna"

"Hanna can stand up for herself" I said "Right Hanna?"

Hanna nodded and I kissed her hair "That's my girl" I said

Pam's POV:

"Emmy you'll be okay" Wayne said from the video chat. Wayne went to Arabia two weeks ago and its been really hard on Emily she really wanted him to take her to her first day of school

"I miss you Emmy" Wayne said

"I-I m-miss you" Emily sniffed

I kissed her cheek "Daddy's coming back in two months" I said

"I'll call as much as I can. I'll call tomorrow and you can tell me all about your first day okay?" Wayne asked he looked like he was on the verge of tears

"O-okay" Emily sniffed

"I love you" Wayne said

"Love you" Emily said

"We love you" I said and waved at my husband before I closed the chat

Emily put her head in her hands and started sobbing "I want Daddy here!" she cried

"Emmy" I sad as I turned her around on my lap "He'll be back soon sweetie I promise. Hey you want to have some ice cream?" I asked

Emily shook her head "I want Daddy" she sniffed

"How about we watch a movie in Mommy and Daddy's room? You can hold Daddy's pillow" I said

Emily nodded and carried her to her room first to get her blanket and hairbrush.

After Emily picked Emporer's New Grove for a movie I brushed her wet hair into a braid for the night. Emily's dressed in her purple nightgown.

"Mommy you won't ever leave me for a long time right?" Emily asked

"No baby" I said before I kissed her hair "Not ever"

Veronica's POV:

6:00AM

When I woke up I heard Spencer reading Harry Potter out loud. I wrapped my robe around myself and turned off the shower water before I left our bedroom.

I opened Spencer's door and she was sitting in Mellissa's lap reading. They both were dressed in their school uniforms which is a white short sleeved or long sleeved shirt with three buttons and a collar at the top with a khaki skirt and white flats though shoes aren't required with a dress code.

Spencer is wearing the long sleeved shirt and Melissa is wearing the short sleeved. "Good job Spencer now you'll read the best in your class and maybe you'll get skipped like me. Now let's read another chapter-oh hi Mommy!" Melissa said

"What are you two doing it up? It's only a ten minute drive to school. Spencer you're tired" I said as I walked over to them

"Melissa don't wake her up she's five she still takes naps" I said

"She wanted to read and I braided her hair see? And we've only been doing this for an hour" Melissa said as she played with Spencer's french braids.

"Yes I see thank you now why don't you go back to bed? Spencer come here" I said as I bent down and picked Spencer up holding her head to my shoulder.

"I'm not tired" Spencer whined

"Yeah she's not tired Mommy. Why don't _you _go back to bed?" she asked with a little too much attitude

"Melissa go to your room and get some sleep you know you can get in a lot of trouble if you fall asleep in class" I said leading her out the room and back to hers.

I rubbed Spencer 's back as I watched Melissa take her shoes off and get back under her white sheets. "Mommy will wake you up in a hour and a half" I said before I bent down and kissed her

I kissed Spencer's cheek "Go to sleep honey" I said rubbing circles into her back

Spencer fell asleep five minutes later and I laid her down in bed.

HOUR AND A HLAF LATER:

I made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast and then laid out some yogurt and fruit. Melissa and Peter came down first.

"Good morning" Peter said before he pecked me on the lips

"Hi Spencer's still sleeping?" I asked

"Yep she's out like a light I turned on her air conditioner she was sweating up there" Peter said

"See Melissa you shouldn't wake up your sister" I said

"She had fun anyway" Melissa said as she made her plate

Spencer came downstairs about fifteen mintues later. Melissa had finshed her breakfast and decided to watch television.

"Hi honey are you ready for school?" I asked

Spencer nodded with a yawn and sat down at the table. "Daddy are you taking me to school?" Spencer asked

"Sure champ I'll come with you and Mommy" Peter said

Spencer smiled "I'm really excited" she said

"That's good honey but don't expect it to be diffulcult you're five" I said

"Tomorrow Mommy and Daddy both have big cases and we have to leave Rosewood so Melissa tomorrow Sarah's mom will pick you up and Spencer you'll go with Emily okay?" I asked

"Okay" Spencer said kind of sadly

"We'll be right back the next morning I'll pick you up from school and tonight were all having dinner at the Marin house" Peter said

"Hey Mommy am I still doing gymnastics after school?" Melissa asked

"Yes it starts on Thursday and then you do it everyday after school except Friday and Spencer you'll do the same just with horseback riding" I said

"But what about field hockey?" Spencer asked

"That's on Saturdays and the team doesn't have tryouts till December I believe" I said

I took Spencer's braids out and put a white headband in her hair. "There you go. Go brush your teeth" I said

While Spencer was upstairs I took Melissa's pictures at the front door and then Spencer's when she came down. Her lunch box in her free hand.

"Mommy are you crying?" Spencer asked as I took her pictures

I wiped my eyes. I just now realizing how big she's getting she won't be with me as much anymore. I wiped my eyes "Mommy's just going to miss spending time with you at home" I said as I lifed her up onto my hip with my free hand.

Melissa was in Peter's car so I put Spencer in mine and we both drove to the school. Pam, Ashley, Ella and the kids were already there.

Pam was holding Emily in her arms telling her it would be okay. I feel bad for the child because Wayne left about two weeks ago.

Ashley was taking pictures of Alison and Hanna I guess she let Jason run off with his friends.

Ella had Mike on her hip and she was crouched down talking to Aria.

Spencer got out the car and I did with her. I noticed her face change from excited to scared "Mommy will you walk me in?" she asked

"Of course I will honey. Hey why don't you go say hi to Emily she looks upset" I said Spencer nodded and ran over to her.

Melissa hugged me "Bye Mommy!" she said. I kissed her cheek "You have fun at school and raise your hand don't call out."

"Okay I can walk Spencer in" she said

'No Spencer wants me to take her in. Is Daddy leaving?" I asked

"No he's walking Spencer in too. Love you!" Melissa said before she ran off with her friend Sarah

Ella's POV:

I held Aria's hand as I walked her over to her class with Alison and Ashley we just dropped the younger girls in.

"Bye Mommy!" Alison said before she ran into class

"Hey hey can I get a kiss first?" Ashley asked

Alison came back and wrapped her arms around Ashley's waist and Ashley kissed her hair "I love you" Alison said

"I love you" Ashley said waving

I bent down to kiss Aria "I love you. Have fun at school"

"Love you" Aria said before she ran into class

Ashley turned to me smiling "Coffee?"

I nodded "Coffee"

Hanna's POV:

"I don't get it" I said staring at the math sheet our teacher gave us

Spencer, Maya, and Emily were sitting at a table with me

"Just count them and add them together" Spencer said

"Oh I see so the first one is seven?" I asked her

Spencer nodded. "Emily tomorrow I'm sleeping over at your house" she said

"I know it will be fun" Emily said

"I'm done" Spencer said as she left the table to give her completed worksheet to our techer Miss Kate

As I worked on my worksheet Caleb pulled up a chair and sat down right next to me

"Hi Hanna"

I was going to say something rude but I remembered that Caleb is a snitch "Hi" I mumbled

"Why don't you like me?" he asked

"Because you're gross" I said

"I'm gross? Maya plays in gardens all the time" Caleb said

"That's because she plants you jump in mud!" Emily said

"And you steal!" Maya said

"I don't steal I fix" Caleb said "Spencer remember when I fixed your Leap Frog?" Caleb asked

"Yes" Spencer said

"And I gave it back didn't I?" he asked

"Yes" Spencer said "But Melissa said you stole Ian's gameboy"

"I did not he owed me something and I wasn't going to give him his gameboy back if he didn't give me what he owed me" Caleb said

"And what did he owe you that was so important?" I asked

"A box of fruit snacks" Caleb said

I laughed "That's not very important" I said

"It is to me my mommy doesn't let me have them" Caleb said

"Well-"

"Alright class time for lunch and recess!" Miss Kate said

Ashley's POV:

"I miss having my Hanna snuggled into my side" I said sadly to my friends

"I know by this time Spencer and I would be asleep in my bed" Veronica said. She got here a few minutes after her case.

"It's just one more hour and a half" Pam said chekcing her watch

"I need all of your honest opinons about something" Ella said as she rubbed Mike's back who was nursing from under the blanket she covered herself with

"Sure what is it?" I asked

"Byron and I have been arguing about putting Mike in pre-school" she said "I don't want him to go yet because he's my last and I get so lonely. Byron says I baby him too much"

"Well I regretted putting Jason in pre-school when he was two and after two months of it I pulled him out but when I had Alison I couldn't watch them both and he had to go to pre-school and it was hard gtting him there because he was so attached to me. It took me ten minutes to leave" I said

"Was it like that with Alison too?" Ella asked

I shook my head "She wanted to go and she didn't really like Hanna when she was small and crying all the time and Hanna wanted to go because she wanted to be with Spencer and Emily"

"What about you Veronica?" Ella asked

"Well Melissa didn't go to pre-school till she was four I just worked with her at home with Spencer until then. Spencer going to pre-school was more diffulcult for me then it was for her" she said

"And Emily didn't go until she was three because Wayne was here and he wanted to be with her as much as possible" Pam said

Ella nodded "I just want to wait one more year and Byron feels that if we do that we aren't being fair to Aria because she went to pre-school at his age"

"And he really wants me to stop nursing Mike and I am I've cut it down to once a day only for his nap. Byron and even Aria will rock him at night"

"But he isn't even two yet so why don't you wait till he's two and a half?" I asked

Ella nodded "I'll talk to Byron. I hate arguing with him"

"I miss Hanna" I said again "I hope they're having fun I won't see her till dinner"

Hanna's POV:

"I think we can decorate it more if we put some leaves or flowers on it" Emily said as she filled Toby's bucket with sand. Were making a sand castle

"The boys are over there" Spencer said "and my sister I can't be near her and Ian at the same time"

"Why?" Toby asked

"She has a crush on Ian and she thinks I'll fall in love with him" Spencer said

"I'll go" I said before I stood up and walked over to the flowers

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and tripped on my feet. I hit my knees and hands.

I looked around and the teachers didn't notice. My right knee is bleeding really bad, I panicked and wiped it away with my hand which didn't do any good because more blood just gushed out.

Tears pricked my eyes and I quickly wiped them away.

"Ouch" Caleb said as he crouched down in front of me

"Go away" I sniffed

"Want me to get Miss Kate?" he asked

"No" I said

"Here I have a band aid" Caleb said as he pulled a band aid out the little backpack he has on.

"Here clean your hands" he said before he handed me a wipe

Caleb put a little Monsters Inc. band aid on my knee and help me get up

"Thank you" I said

"No problem Hanna now that I did something for you, you have to do something for me" Caleb said grinning "It's only fair"

I rolled my eyes "What is it?" I asked

"I just want you to be my friend Hanna"

Emily's POV:

When school was over we went to Alison's house for a playdate and for dinner.

"Here are some juice boxes, chocolate covered pretzels, and fruit girls" Alison's mom said as she put a tray on the little table in Alison's room. We're all sitting on the floor.

"Thank you" we all said

"You're welcome I'll call down for dinner"

"Spencer where's your sister?" Alison asked

Spencer shrugged "She's mad at me because I talked to Ian"

"Well what did you guys do in class anything interesting?" Alison asked

"Nothing I didn't already do at home but I liked it" Spencer said

"I like it too the drawing part was fun" Hanna said

"I had fun" I said

"Did you guys get homework?" Aria asked

"No" Spencer said "But we have to bring in a book next week"

"Well we have a worksheet and we have to read this stupid book one chapter a night"

"What book?" I asked

"James and the Giant Peach" Aria said

"I want homework" Spencer said

"No you don't. You wanna do mine?" Alison asked

Spencer nodded "No don't Spencer that would mean Alison is cheating" I said

Aria's mom came up holding Mike who was crying for Aria. "Aria can he sit with you for a little while?" she asked

Aria nodded and Mike sat in her lap.

"What happened Hanna?" I asked when I noticed the band aid on Hanna's knee

"Oh I fell down and Caleb gave it to me" Hanna said as she took sips from her juice box

"Oh no you got into one of his stupid bargains? What did he want?" Alison said

"He just wants me to be his friend so I agreed" Hanna said

"You agreed to be friends with that nasty boy?" Alison said shocked "That's not allowed"

"That doesn't make any sense because Spencer is friends with Toby" Aria said as she rubbed Mike's back

"No she's not" Alison said

"Oh yes I am" Spencer said "I don't care that he's older then me"

"Well you need to stop because we don't hang out with boys" Alison snapped

"You hang out with Noel Kahn" I said

"I do not" Alison said

"Yes you do I saw you so don't tell us who we can and can't hang out with" I snapped. I miss my Dad and I hate that she bosses us around.

Peter's POV:

"Have you noticed that Spencer and Melissa have gotten closer these past few days? Not that it bothers me but It confuses me a bit because last week Melissa pushed Spencer down the stairs" I said to my wife as she made our bed

"Yes and she woke Spencer up at five in the morning " Veronica said

BAM!

I heard Spencer scream and begin to cry from her room next door. "Shut up before Mommy comes in here!" Melissa said

I sighed "I'll handle it" I said before I left. Veronica has had a long day with her murder case finally ending.

I went into Spencer's room and she was crying while holding her nose with both hands. Her small field hockey stick by her feet.

"Melissa Ann you didn't hit your sister with that hockey stick" I said sternly as I marched over to them

"I told her to stop talking to my friends and she didn't. So I taught her a lesson" Melissa said

"You know what?-come here honey" I said as I picked up Spencer she wouldn't remove her hands from her nose

"Melissa what is this about?" Veronica asked as she walked over to her

"I want her to not talk to my friends!" Melissa yelled

"You're too young to try to claim boys. I think this little crush has gone too far he's Spencer's friend as well and you need to accept that he's not a toy I'm going to have you removed out of that class" Veronica said

"No!" Melissa cried

"Let me see" I said trying to pry Spencer's hands from her nose. It was bleeding and that's why she wouldn't let go. Some of it dripped on her blue night gown.

"Come on lets clean this up. Melissa you're in big trouble and I mean it young lady" I said as I took Spencer downstairs

I put Spencer on the counter and cleaned her nose. "I didn't even t-talk to him he talked to me!" Spencer cried

"Shh don't worry about that. You wanna sleep in Mommy and Daddy's room tonight?" I asked

Spencer nodded "Lean your head forward so you'll get it out" I said

Melissa came down stairs crying her hands behind her back I'm guessing Veronica took care of her punishment.

"I'm s-sorry Spencer" she said

Spencer leaned her head on my shoulder and rubbed her back "Everyone's going to bed now" I said

Pam's POV:

"And I got a gold star for cleaning up after snack time" Emily said to Wayne at the computer. She should be asleep but I let her wait for Wayne to call us.

"That sounds great Emmy I can't wait to take you to school" he said

"I can't wait either" Emily said

"Dangsin-eun eomma e daehan joh-eun doegoissda" Wayne asked (Are you being good for Mommy?)

"Ne" Emily said "Oneul jeonyeog sigsa leul dowass" (I helped make dinner)

"Good job. I'm glad your having fun at school" he said

"Are you having fun over there?" Emily asked

"Well not really…I'd have more fun with you and Mommy" he said

"Tell Daddy your swim team try outs are coming up" I said

"Oh really? Are you excited?" Wayne asked

"I'm kinda nervous because a lot of the other girls are six and seven. Alison is trying out too" Emily said

"Oh don't be nervous you'll do good and you'll tell Daddy all about right?" he asked

"Yeah" Emily said

"Okay Daddy has to go but I will call Mommy tomorrow okay?" Wayne asked

"Okay bye Daddy!" Emily said

"I love you" Wayne said

"Love you" we said

Emily closed my laptop "Can I sleep in your room?" she asked

"Of course you can it's yours until Daddy gets back" I said

**Sorry for the slow update! Please continue to review and put some request in I would love to write what some of you would like! **

**- Hope **


	8. Chapter 8

Veronica's POV:

I just dropped Melissa off at her gymnastics private lesson. Spencer made it through her first week of school well her teacher called me yesterday and asked if I would speak to her about Spencer. I hope she's not in trouble.

When I walked back into the house Peter was sitting at the island with Spencer who was sleeping in his lap her head on his shoulder.

"Peter why didn't you leave her in bed?" I asked

"I think she's sick actually she was crying earlier saying her stomach and head hurt a lot" he said

"Oh no" I said Spencer not the kind of kid to get the common cough, when she gets sick she's really sick last time it was the stomach flu.

"Did you give her medicine?" I asked

"I tried but she was so upset so I just held her until her went back to sleep. It's probably the late side effects to her pre kindergarten shots" Peter said "I guess that means she'll miss the playdate at Emily's after their swim team tryouts and field hockey" he said

"Yeah we can't risk getting the other kids sick" I said just as Spencer turned her body around in Peter's lap

"Hi honey you feel better?" I asked

Spencer shrugged. She looks fine "Does your stomach hurt?" I asked

"No" she said

"I guess she can go the playdate then" Peter said while looking straight at me so he didn't even notice when Spencer lifted his coffee mug and drank from it.

I gasped "Spencer no that's Daddy's!" I said

Peter took the cup from her "It's empty" he said "Spencer why did you drink Daddy's coffee? Was it good?" he asked

Spencer nodded "Really good"

"My coffee with no milk or sugar is good to you?" he asked

"Yeah can I have some more please?" she asked

"Honey no. You're too young to drink that its not good for you come on let me take your temperature" I said as I took her from Peter and put her on my hip as I walked to the cabinet and got our first aid kit.

"Well you don't have a fever so I guess you're okay. We'll see how you are after breakfast though" I said

"With that coffee in her system she'll be fine" Peter mumbled

"Sorry Daddy" Spencer said after she jumped off the counter and ran to Peter.

"It's okay champ just don't do it again" Peter said before he kissed Spencer's hair

"Will you play tennis with me after breakfast?" Spencer asked him

"Of course and then Daddy has to take you to your field hockey okay?" he said

"Okay!" Spencer said

Ashley's POV:

"Mommy I'm scared. What if I don't make the team?" Alison asked as she put her jeans on over her swimsuit.

"Then you can tryout again next year" I said. I don't think Alison really wants to be on the team I think she's just following Emily for some strange reason.

Hanna ran into Alison room dressed in her pink, white, and black striped dress.

"Mommy its Aria's mommy on the phone!" Hanna said before she handed me the handheld from downstairs

"Thank you baby hey Ella what's up?" I asked

"I'm sorry I can't bring Aria today she has a piano lesson and Byron doesn't want her to cancel it" Ella said

"Okay. Well can you all still come to the park tonight for the picnic?" I asked

"Of course well be there wish Alison good luck for me!" she said before she hung up

"Miss Montgomery says good luck Alison. Hanna can you put your shoes on please?" I asked

"Why do I have to go too? Can I stay with Daddy?" she asked

"Daddy's at work and Jason's at his playdate" I said

"Then why can't I have a playdate I always have to go to her things and she doesn't go to mine!" Hanna cried

"Hey you're having a playdate after and Alison does more activities then you do that's why you have no where to go" I said

"Why can't I just stay here?" she asked

"Hanna we'll look into more things for you to do later but right now I need you to put your shoes on" I said

Hanna huffed and ran out of Alison's room.

"She likes designing stuff maybe she can go to art classes like Jenna does" Alison said

Smiled at the fact that she's taking her sister's thoughts into consideration. "Yeah maybe" I said

Hanna was downstairs sitting on the couch putting some of her in her little pink purse.

"Okay lets go girls" I said as I grabbed my purse and held Alison's hand as we left the house.

Hanna and Alison strapped themselves in as I started the car

When we got to the school for tryouts I held Hanna's hand on our way out. Alison ran into the school.

"Is Emily in there?" Hanna asked

"I think so" I said

Alison went to the locker room and Pam was hugging Emily on the bleachers. I could tell by the way Emily was shaking that she was crying.

"What's the matter?" I asked

"She's scared" Pam said "Emmy you're going to do great" she said

Hanna sat on my lap as she opened her ds and began to play her game.

About ten minutes later tryouts started. Over thirty girls from ages five through eight are trying out for the team. Emily is the only five year old so she went first.

"I don't like that they have everyone watching her. Its adding too much pressure on her" Pam said

"Oh she'll be fine"

Pam's POV:

They started with flexibility and position on Emily first. The coaches looked impressed. Emily did a few strokes in the pool before they timed her for laps.

Emily smiled at me before she jumped into the pool and began her laps. She did her flip perfectly before she swam back. When she got out the pool the coaches checked her time and looked very surprised.

"How old are you sweetie?" One coach asked

"Five" Emily said

"You just did all those laps in twenty-one seconds! That's amazing!" they said to her

I picked up Emily when she came back "Good job Emmy" I said

I wrapped Emily in a towel and put her on my lap while we watched the other girls. Paige's mother Susan sat down beside me with Paige.

"How long has she been swimming?" Susan asked

"Since she was one" I said before I kissed Emily's hair before she walked over to Paige.

"She's so fast. She'll make the team for sure. I really hope Paige makes it" she said

"I think they're looking for six year olds anyway and Paige is great I think she'll do fine" I said

"Thank you. We really want this for her" she said.

"Mommy can I have my sandwich please?" Emily asked

"Baby you may have to get back in the water" I said "Your stomach will hurt if you eat it now"

"Can I have my juice?" she asked

I nodded and gave Emily her juice box.

Hanna, Emily, and Paige were playing while Alison took her turn in front of the judges. I didn't pay attention that much but Ashley did not look impressed.

"She just messed up her flip" Ashley said

"She's probably nervous" I said

After all the six year olds went the coaches announced that if you already auditioned you don't have to get back in the water.

Emily got dressed in a long sleeved white sundress and white flats before she sat on my lap and ate her roast beef sandwich.

"I wanna go home" Hanna whined to Ashley

"We have another thirty minutes and then we can leave after they announce the team.

The three coaches are ready to announce who's on the team. "We have fifteen Shark swimsuits and the very first one goes to the very youngest here Emily Fields!"

I kissed Emily's cheek before she walked over to the coaches and gave her a Shark track suit and swimsuit. "She's five everyone we could still learn from her" the coach said as Emily walked over to me

I kissed Emily and gave her a hug "I'm so proud of you baby!"

Paige also made the team but sadly Alison did not and she was devastated. Ashley lifted Alison into her arms as she cried. "It's not fair!" Alison cried

"It's okay honey" she said

The kids are having a playdate and Ashley's house now and everyone's meeting up there.

Spencer's POV:

During field hockey coach announced that tryouts for the Rosewood Elementary team are in three days. We're going to follow the swim team season. I'm really nervous.

"Hey champ!" Daddy said as I got into the car and gave him a hug and kiss.

"HI Daddy" I said

"How was practice?" he asked

"Good they said team tryouts are coming up though"

"That's great Spence are you excited?"

"I'm nervous there are a lot of good players" I said

"You'll make it Spence you're a Hastings that's what we do" he said

"I hope Emily made the team she's been really sad since her daddy left" I said

"Well I'm glad that you take her feelings into consideration that's really nice of you. Mommy's coming here soon okay? She'll take you home"

"Okay" I said "Are you going back to work?"

"I am but I'll see you tonight and next week Mommy's taking Melissa to the spa and since you don't want to go you can come to the club with Daddy okay?"

"We can play tennis?" I asked

"Of course we can champ. Here we are" Daddy said as he pulled into Hanna's driveway

I got out the car and held Daddy's hand as we walked over to the door.

Hanna's mommy answered the door and me in. "Bye Daddy" I said

"Bye champ" Daddy said before he kissed me and left

"The girls are upstairs sweetie" Hanna's mommy said

"Thank you" I said before I went upstairs

Hanna, Alison, and Emily are sitting on the floor. I smiled when I saw the Sharks tracksuit and swimsuit beside Emily. I hugged her "Congratulations!" I said

"Thank you" Emily said

I turned to Alison as I sat down and she glared at me "Yes I didn't make the team! But we all know Emily only made it because she's five and they weren't going to send a five year old home crying" Alison snapped

"She got on the team because she's a great swimmer" Hanna said "You're just jealous because she's better than you and she's younger"

"No I'm not she's not even that good!" Alison said

"Then why did she get called first?" Hanna asked

"Shut up Hanna you can't do anything!" Alison yelled

"Alison Kate come here right here now" Hanna and Alison's mother said from the doorway. She's probably been standing there the whole time

Alison got up quickly and followed her mother out the room. I heard a smack and then Alison started crying.

"That's what she gets for being cocky" Hanna said

"Hanna don't listen to her you can do a lot of things" I said

"No I can't" Hanna said

"Yes you can you always have on nicest clothes and you always do your hair really nice" Emily said

"But I'm not like you guys I don't play piano or do sports or any cool stuff like you guys" Hanna said

"You don't need that stuff" I said

"I guess so" Hanna said "Hey Spencer you know Caleb and Toby are good friends right?"

I nodded "Well Caleb wants to have a playdate at Toby's house and he asked me if I would ask you to come too" she said

"I have to ask my parents" I said

"It'll be fun" Hanna said

"Spencer when do you try out for the field hockey team?" Emily asked

"In a few days they changed the schedule" I said

"Where's Aria?" I asked

"At piano" Hanna said "She's coming later though. How's your nose?"

"Fine" I said "Melissa's still mad at me though"

"Ali probably hates me now" Emily said

"Ali hates everything sometimes" Hanna said

Ella's POV:

"You're such a good big sister" I said as I watched Aria rock Mike, who was sitting in her lap to sleep for his nap before we meet everyone for the night picnic dinner in the park

"You know what you've been so good to him this week I think we should go somewhere after school on Monday. Mike is going to his playgroup in the afternoon so it'll just be you and me" I said

"We can go anywhere?" Aria asked

"Anywhere you want" I said

"Can we get our nails down like we did for my birthday?" Aria asked

I leaned over and kissed her hair "Of course" I said as I picked up Mike

"Lets go" I said as I grabbed my purse with my free hand and we left the house.

Aria strapped herself in her booster seat while I buckled Mike in before we drove about thirty minutes to the park the kids like. At night no one's ever there so that's when we all usually come.

Pam and Ashley were sitting on the floor on a picnic basket setting up the food while Hanna, Alison, and Emily watched The Croods on a Ashley's big laptop. Veronica and Spencer aren't here.

Aria ran off to her friends while I put Mike in his stroller and pushed it over to Pam and Ashley.

"Hey where's Veronica and Spencer?" I asked as I sat down on the picnic table

"Spencer's sick V thinks it's the late side effects to her kindergarten shots and it probably is that I remember how bad it was for Hanna" Ashley said

"Oh poor baby. I hate that they have to get so many at once" I said

"I think she took her to the doctor" Pam said

"So Ashley do you know what you're going to for after school with Alison now?" I asked

"Yeah she wants to go to gymnastics and she's going back to piano every Thursday. Veronica said she'll give me the information for it. We may have Alison take her piano private lessons at home" Ashley said

"That's great and Pam the swim team practice is everyday?" I asked

"Monday through Thursday from three thirty to five thirty and Saturdays from ten to one every other week" Pam said

"Geez. Aria has art with Jenna from three thirty to four thirty every Monday through Wednesday and piano on Thursday for an hour"

"Do you think Hanna will like the art classes?" Ashley asked

"Yes of course she will. They can design and do whatever they want and they even have an electronic music and gaming class, those boys Caleb and Toby are in it" I said

"Maybe Hanna will like that she's friends with Caleb now" Ashley said

Veronica's POV:

Spencer's really upset we couldn't go to the picnic but I had to take her to the doctor.

"So it looks like she has all the a stomach virus" Dr. Shay said to me "It will take some time for it to where off but it is not contagious. If she gets worse please bring her back and don't let her go to school. Expect for there to be some vomiting and diarrhea. We'll send you home with medicine and for now we'll just give her one injection of antibiotics"

"No!" Spencer cried

"Honey it'll make you better. Don't you want to go to school?" I asked as I pulled her into my lap. Dr. Shay left the room.

"I don't want a shot! It's not fair I got a lot before!" Spencer cried

"Shhh" I said as I wiped her runny nose with a tissue. "It's just a quick one" I said

"I wanna go home!"

"Honey we'll go home after we see the doctor" I said before I kissed Spencer's hair

Dr. Shay came in with a tray holding the needle and a small bag. Spencer tried to get off my lap when she saw the needle which is a little bigger then they usually are.

"I don't want.." Spencer could barely get words out she's really sick

Dr. Shay rubbed Spencer's arm with rubbing alcohol. She's still dressed in her pink track suit from field hockey so she has no protection with a sleeve.

Spencer screamed and broke into a fit of sobs and coughs when the needle entered her upper arm.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie" Dr. Shay said as she put a band-aid on Spencer's arm. She handed me the bag "That's her medicine starting tomorrow she should take two tablets after dinner" Spencer said

"Okay thank you" I said as I turned Spencer around in my lap and gave her a hug.

"It's okay honey. I know it hurts" I said as I stood up and put her medicine in my purse with my free hand and left the doctor's office.

Spencer hiccupped into my shoulder as I walked her over to the car.

"Baby I don't want to put you in the car if you're going to cry like this" I said to Spencer

I just put my purse in the car and walked Spencer around the block rubbing her back. "It's okay" I said before kissed her cheek

Spencer calmed down by the time I walked back to the car and strapped her into her car seat.

During the drive home Spencer fell asleep but when picked her up to carry her into the house she woke up.

"You can go back to sleep" I said to her

Peter answered the door before I knocked and took Spencer from me. Melissa was sitting on the couch watching some cartoons.

"Is she better now?" Melissa asked Peter as he put Spencer on the couch next to her after he kissed her cheek.

"It'll take a while Melissa she has a virus" I said as I sat down on the couch

Melissa turned to Spencer. "Did you get a shot?" she asked her

Spencer nodded. Melissa wiped Spencer's tears with her hand "Can you go to school on Monday?" she asked

"If I get better" Spencer sniffed

Melissa gave Spencer a hug. "You'll get better" she said

Pam's POV:

MONDAY MORNING:

Emily woke up early in the morning just to talk to Wayne.

"I'm so proud of you that you made the team Emmy. Are you excited for your first practice?" he asked

"Yes! It's a really long practice though" Emily said before she ate a spoonful of cereal

"Well Daddy will call again and you'll tell me all about it right?"

Emily nodded.

"Alright baby I love you. Have fun at school" he said

Emily waved "Love you. Bye Daddy!" she said before Wayne signed off of the video chat

"Honey after lunch you should change into your swimsuit and tracksuit okay?" I asked her as I clipped her lunch box to her blue backpack

"Okay" Emily said before she put her bowl in the sink and brushed her teeth before she put on her backpack.

"I hope Spencer will come to school" Emily said as she strapped herself into her car seat

"I do too" I said

When we pulled in front of the school I saw Veronica but not Spencer.

"Bye Mommy!" Emily said and kissed me

"Bye Emmy have a good day at school" I said

"Is Spencer here?" I asked Veronica

"Yes Toby and Hanna walked in with her" she said "I have to talk to the principal today about Spencer"

Alison's POV:

We get some free time after we finish our morning lessons and since were allowed to travel to other classes I went to Hanna's to see her and Spencer playing with Caleb and Toby. Aria and Emily are by the painting area.

I glared deeply as I watched Caleb and Hanna smile at each other and touch each other.

"Hi Alison" Noel Kahn said to me

"Hello Noel" I said

"Did you get an invitation to my brother's party? It's to a theme park" he said

"I don't think so. Why who's invited?" I asked

"Toby and Jenna, both Hastings, Ian Thomas, your brother and I think your sister too because since she started hanging out with Caleb they've gotten tighter with us" he said

"Both my siblings are invited and I'm not?"

"Well you're the one who claims to hate boys"

"I don't hate boys I hate my friends to like boys!"

"Wow" Ian Thomas said. Now I like this boy but my friends don't know this.

"Your Spencer's friend right?" he asked

"Yes but I could be a lot more than that" I said when Noel walked away

"Like what a bully?" he asked

"I'm not a bully. I just want what's best for my friends. So what's up with you and Melissa Hastings?" I asked

"Nothing really I think" he said

"Really because when Spencer talked to you last week Melissa whacked Spencer in the nose with her hockey stick" I said

"Really? So Melissa must really like me" Ian said

"Do you like her?" I asked

"I'm not sure I trust you with all that information" Ian said "So does Spencer like me?"

"Does it look like she likes you?" I asked and pointed to Spencer and Toby who were laughing together

"What does she see in that creep?" Ian asked

"Class is back in session all students return to their home rooms!" A teacher said

"Nice talking to you Ian" I said before I left

**Please continue to request and review!**

**Next chapter will be the day after this I won't go a week forward! They'll be a lot more conversations between the kids**

**-Hope **


End file.
